Never Been in Love
by LiliaLolita
Summary: Nadi had been traveling alone for nearly five years, never once giving a thought about love and all that nonsense. But when he was hired in an obscure town he met a girl that was just as stubborn as him and became infatuated despite himself. (On hiatus due to the fact the first couple of chapters suck and I want to focus on my other fics, sorry!)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I feel like there's not enough Nadi love in other HM FF. He's my favorite bachelor, so I was inspired to write one. It will later be rated M, but for now T. A little bit of language, lots of fluff, and then later...well, you'll see. I haven't written since I was sixteen (now twenty-one), so please R &R. My first harvest moon fanfiction, and first fanfiction I've written since I was twelve, so its pretty much my first. So, please, feel free to criticize! Annie's name has been changed to Luna, by the way. Anyway, now to the story! Enjoy :)_

 _Alright, alright. So the first fourish chapters of this suck. Like I just starting writing again at the time when I started this, so don't judge this by the first couple of chapters. Like, it's gotten a lot better around the fifth chapter and will continue to do so. Cover art is by_ _kaidoumi on tumblr, by the way~_

| Nadi had been traveling alone for nearly five years, never once giving a thought about love and all that nonsense. But when he was hired in an obscure town he met a girl that was just as stubborn as him and became infatuated with her despite himself. He had never kissed, let alone been with a woman before, and worried that he was too inexperienced for her, that he would disappoint her. She only worried that the only man she ever loved would eventually have to leave to work on his next project, subsequently breaking her heart into a million pieces. |

* * *

 **Chapter one**

Walking through the flower fields, Nadi felt most at home here. No, not his native country, but a place that brought him comfort and warmth that filled his heart. He enjoyed gazing at the flowers, pondering about what he could do with them in his landscaping. Kneeling down, he took a sniff from a pink rose. _They smell just like her_ , he thought, _except without the_ _fresh grass smell combined that complimented her so beautifully._

"Hey there, stranger!" a teasing voice called him. Without even looking around he knew who it was. He scowled at the pink rose for minute, thinking about when he had first met her. He had been rude, off putting, and kind of an ass. Yet every day she would talk to him, giving gifts every time she saw him. At first it was some of his favorite fish, but after a couple of days she started giving him grass drinks. He asked her how she knew it was his favorite dish, and to his surprise she started giggling hysterically. Getting angry, he had asked her why she thought this was so funny? When she finally calmed down she had told him she had no idea! That she had had so many in her fridge since everyone else in town appeared to hate them. That had made him smile for the first time in weeks, and he couldn't help but laugh along with her.

By now she was right behind him. "Isn't it beautiful, Luna?" Nadi asked, not looking away from the rose. Luna leaned over his kneeling body and whispered close enough for him to feel her breath in his ear, "Yes, but not nearly as beautiful as you."

Nadi felt a shiver go down his spine. Feeling heat rising in his cheeks, he stood up with clenched fists and turned toward her, noticing she had already started to walk away. With a displeased look on his face and his hands on his hips, he yelled at her quickly fading body, "Why do you always tease me like this?" Luna turned around, and without skipping a beat she said, "Maybe I just enjoy seeing you blush." She winked at him, spun on her heel and left.

Nadi was used to this teasing by now, but it had never gone to that extent before. He felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest, thinking about her breath in his ear just moments earlier. When Nadi had first moved to Oak Tree town he had thought that Luna teased everyone. Yet when he saw her talking to the other villagers he noticed she was always polite and sweet to everyone she came across. _So why does she act this way with me?_ He didn't understand it, it frustrated him beyond his understanding.

When he first moved to Oak Tree town he hadn't met her for three days. He didn't know Madam Eda himself, but he had heard what had happened. He had learned that they were very close, and he could tell when he first met her that there was a sadness in her eyes.

She had been standing behind Nadi as he was fixing Elise's flowers on one of the first days he had started working for her. Turning around, he had jumped, taken slightly aback the first time he saw her. The first thing he noticed was her beautiful eyes, bright emerald green, then her black hair draping around her snow white face, falling long behind her in a low ponytail. Then finally her lips, reddened by the cold. He had tried to keep his expression neutral.

Rather rudely he had asked who she was. She told him her name was Luna, and she was a farmer like Elise. He told her he was Nadi, a landscaper who Elise had hired to take care of her garden. He had told her how her garden needed far more work than he had anticipated, and that he'd have to arrange an extended stay at the Inn. Rather coldly, he told her he had no time right now for idle chit-chat and to come talk to him later. She had then flashed her beautiful smile at him, saying she would be sure to visit him later when he was less busy; but he noticed the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

Brushing the dirt off his pants, he noticed how fatigued he felt. Thinking he had better grab a snack and coffee, he headed toward the restaurant.

[…]

Luna's day at the farm was exhausting. She plopped down on the grass, watering can still in hand. She had now been there for a year and half of a season, as it was the middle of spring. She was quite proud with herself. Her farm had grown immensely. By now she had four barns, three chicken coops, and had at least two fields at all times. Amongst other things she had a studio for sewing clothes and making accessories, a winery, a green house, a cheese maker, and a small orchard she had made in the land Eda had given her. Standing up, she realized she was starving. It was only four o'clock, and being a Tuesday she knew Raeger was still open. She called her horse, Daisy, who galloped over eagerly, mounting her as she made her way to the restaurant.

On the way there she remembered what it was like when she first moved to Oak Tree Town. Everyone had been so friendly and nice to her, and the more she visited them and gifted them the friendlier they became. She grew to love her new town instantly, city life had been so draining on her. Not physically, but mentally. She soon grew to love all of her neighbors, some more than others. She cringed, thinking about her crush on Klaus.

They had become close, and she had even started to fall for him. At first she was taken aback by how handsome he was, then by his politeness. He had even kissed her hand when he met her, making her blush at how soft his lips felt against her hand. In the city she had never met a boy like him, let alone a mature man. Yet as they grew closer she had a feeling there was something troubling him terribly, and she knew he would never tell her. She didn't like secrets.

She recalled one time when she had dirt on her cheek, and Klaus had said to her rather rudely that she should keep up with her appearance more. Taking a handkerchief out of his waistcoat pocket, he had gently wiped it off. Her face was red from both anger and him being so close to her, as at that time she had been infatuated with him. She then remembered a similar incident with Nadi.

She had run into him when she was going fishing when he had first arrived at Oak Tree town, and it had turned out he had had the same idea as her. Smiling, she sat down next to him, nearly startling him, and cast her line.

"Fancy meeting you here," she had said with a wink.

Nadi had kept his eyes on the river as he said, "I didn't know you liked fishing." .

"Oh, I just love it! It's so relaxing, I love the silence and calm of it all, but fishing with someone else makes it even funner!" She had looked at him, smiling crookedly. He had turned his head towards her for a moment, and she could have sworn she saw redness in his cheeks before he quickly turned his attention back to the river.

They remained silent for a while, Luna eventually breaking it. "So, how do you like it here, so far?" Nadi had only been there for twelve days at that time.

"I kinda like it here, everyone's really nice. But Fritz won't leave me alone! Could ya tell him to lay off?" He had scowled, his eyes staying fixated on the river.

"Awwh! He's just trying to be nice, he wants to be your friend." Luna had pouted at him, his eyes still locked on the river.

"I guess...but why?" Nadi had sighed and hung his head low.

"Because, underneath it all, you're actually a very sweet person," Luna had said softly.

A small blush had crept up his face as he whispered, "You don't know that..."

"I can just tell," Luna had said softly, blushing slightly herself.

He had turned to her, staring directly into her eyes as he whispered, "Thank you, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Taken slightly aback, Luna's blush deepened, and she could feel her face burn even brighter as she felt his warm breath on her cheek. Never breaking contact with his red eyes, which she had never seen look so soft, she had whispered, "You're welcome."

He had leaned back just then, looking uncomfortable. Alarmed, Luna had asked if he was okay.

"Er–you see...you got a little dirt on your cheek." He had put his hand on his neck, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Well, I am a farmer! I'm bound to have dirt on my cheek from time to time." Luna had frowned, feigning hurt feelings.

Nadi had stammered,"N-not that there's anything wrong with that! It's just–erm, I didn't want you to get mad at me if I hadn't told you." Luna started hysterically laughing then, but stopped as soon as she seen the frown on his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to laugh at you. It was just a sweet response, is all."

"I have a handkerchief-I mean only if you want to! It's not bothering me at all, I swear!" Nadi had said, panicking.

"Sure, thanks." She had smiled, holding out her hand. Instead of handing it to her, he had softly rubbed the dirt off her cheek-never breaking eye contact. Once again she felt the heat rise in her cheeks, and noticed Nadi's cheeks were also bright red. She had stared into his strange color eyes, thinking they looked like rubies the way they shined. With his handkerchief still in his hand, he had cupped her cheek, staring straight into her soul. She had relished in the way his warm hand felt upon her cheek.

It had ended as quick as it had started. Pulling away from her, he stood up and reeled in his fishing poll. "I think I've had enough fishing for today." He turned toward her, his cheeks still a little red. "But... thank you for the great time."

Luna, too, stood up and reeled in her poll. He turned to her and said, "Thanks, a lot, Luna. You really are rather sweet." He had smiled crookedly, making her heart flutter. He then walked up close to her. He put his hands on her shoulders, more gentle than she would have expected, and leaned in so close she had thought that he might kiss her. Her heart had beat rapidly against her chest, she hardly even knew him, but there was just something about him that drew her in immediately.

"Thanks, again," Nadi had hoarsely murmured. His lips had been inches from hers, and he stared into her gem like eyes as he huskily said, "You've made me feel a happiness I haven't felt in a long, long time." Nadi, just then realizing how close they were, quickly drew back. He had taken several steps behind him, his eyes locked on hers.

Putting his hand against his neck, he looked away and nervously asked, "Maybe-w-we could go fishing together some time, if you'd like, I mean!" Luna had smiled sweetly and said of course. Ever since then they had been meeting every Sunday to fish and chat. It had only been a handful of times and although they never got anywhere close to what had happened the first time they fished, they enjoyed each others company. Even when it was silent it never felt awkward. They soon learned more about each other, Nadi telling of his adventures of traveling the world, happy to see how her face lit up at every story. Luna telling him of city life, and how she always wanted to see the world. That her dream was to always run a farm, that she had loved animals and enjoyed the satisfaction that the hard work brought her. He loved the passion she had in her work, and she loved the passion he had for his.

Just then she reached the restaurant, dismounted from Daisy, and tied her up. She could already smell the delicious food.

As she opened the door her heart skipped a beat. Nadi was sitting at one of the tables with a cup of coffee in his hands. His eyes shot up to hers, and he gave her a little wave before turning his attention back to his coffee, blowing on it.

 _Well, that was rather cold._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Luna, now noticing Iris and Mistel sitting at the only other table in the restaurant, gave them a big wave, grinning. They were both good friends with her, Iris being one of her best. They waved and smiled back, Iris rushing over and giving her a hug.

"Luna, I'm so glad to see you!" she gushed, her embrace tight. "I feel like its been forever!"

"It's been two days, Iris! We just had tea at your house, and we talked for hours!"

Ending the hug, Iris laughed, "Well, it seemed like forever to me! Why don't you come over and sit with us?"

Luna looked at Mistel, and saw that mischievous look he often had in his eye. They were gossiping, and as much as she did enjoy gossip, she just wasn't in the mood for that after her long day.

"As much as I'd love to, I'm rather worn out. I think I'm just going to grab something quick to eat at the counter." Iris gave her a small pout and wave, returning to her brother. Luna went over to the counter and sat on the stool, careful to tuck her farm dress underneath her. Just then Raeger came out of the kitchen.

"Luna! I didn't expect such lovely company tonight," he smiled sweetly, putting his elbows on the counter-his face only inches from hers. "What can I get you?" His voice dripped with sweetness.

She had known Raeger long enough to know that was how he acted with most of the girls, but not quite to the extent that he did with her. She, admittedly, had a small crush on him when she first moved to Oak Tree town, but she soon found herself thinking of him as only a friend. A good friend, too, since she found his teasing nature quite funny, as it let her open herself up a little more. She hoped he thought of her the same way.

"Do you have any pies, Raeger?" She asked enthusiastically, flashing her beautiful smile with her eyes wide in anticipation. Raeger chuckled to himself, heading back into the kitchen. Coming back, he held a plate behind his back.

"I know you don't like this very much," he sighed and hung his head low with a frown on his face, "But this is all I have." He pulled the plate around, placing it in front of her-revealing blueberry pie.

"Raeger!" she teasingly yelled, softly slapping his arm. "You know this is my favorite, and you teased me!" She feigned a small frown. Then Raeger pulled a whip cream can seemingly out of no where, putting a dollop on her nose before she could even react. Setting down the plate of pie, he laughed.

"Ah-hem," Nadi coughed. "Raeger, do ya think I could get a refill?" He had asked more coldly than he had intended to. He felt a feeling in his chest that he hadn't ever felt before. It felt like anger, but different. Like painful anger.

"Oh, yeah, of course!" Raeger smiled at Luna, then quickly swiped the whipped cream off her nose with his finger, plopping it in his mouth. He then headed over to Nadi to refill his coffee. When he got to his table he noticed he wasn't looking at him, but instead at the floor with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Thanks," Nadi muttered, still not looking up. Raeger walked back over to Luna, confused at the way Nadi had been treating him. But by the time he had gotten back to the counter Luna was staring behind her at Nadi.

Luna giggled inwardly, watching Nadi glare at his cup of coffee as he took a sip. His face twisted in bitterness. Setting down the mug he picked up the sugar spoon, adding not one, not two, but three heaping spoonfuls of sugar and stirring it madly. He picked up the cup again, put it to his lips, and smiled. Luna giggled outwardly this time, thinking of the time she had coffee with Klaus. He had carefully put in the tiniest of sugar, swirling it around with his spoon so delicately.

At the sound of her giggle, Nadi turned his head around, noticing that she was staring right at him. "Ya know, its kinda creepy to stare at someone while they're eating!"

"I'm sorry! I just couldn't help myself, you're just so beautiful," Luna said in a sing-song voice, giving him a wink. She smiled brightly at him as his face reddened. She turned back around, meeting eyes with Raeger.

"I think _you_ might be the one getting stared at now," he whispered with a smile and nodded his head behind her. Luna's face reddened as she turned around, and sure enough her eyes found rubies staring back at her. Before he could glance away, she saw that his cheeks were redder than ever before, and silently hoped he hadn't noticed the rush of blood that filled her cheeks.

She turned back to Raeger, his eyebrows raised. He touched her cheek with the back of his hand, mockingly exclaiming, "Oh my, Luna! I think you might be coming down with a fever! Your cheeks are so warm, we should get you to the clinic right away!" He laughed pretty hard, clutching his sides.

"Thanks, Raeger," Nadi muttered, slapped money down at his table and waved goodbye to Mistel and Iris, walking toward the door. With his back facing them he sullenly said, "Bye, Luna. See ya later." And with that he was gone.

Raeger turned back to Luna, and noticing her sullen look he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Why is he acting like that? I had thought we had finally became friends..." her voice trailed off, her head hung low.

"Hey, cheer up!" Raeger gently pulled her chin up, "You know how he gets sometimes...But I don't think this was the case this time." Raeger thought for a moment, putting his finger to his chin. Luna tilted her head slightly, giving him a quizzical look. "I think he was jealous," he finally said seriously.

She almost chocked on her pie, sputtering, "Y-you t-think he's _jealous_?"

"Oh, most definitely. I've seen that look before. Hell, I've given that look before!"

"Oh, no, no, no. We're just friends," she insisted, shaking her head.

Just then Iris and Mistel sat on either side of Luna.

"That didn't seem like just friends to me," Iris sang. "It seemed like the budding of a new romance!"

"I do have to agree, Luna. He looks quite smitten with you, and you with him," Mistel chimed in.

"Did you see the way he was staring at her, with a slightly annoyed look mixed with admiration, I've only ever seen him look at Luna like that!'" Iris gushed. "And the way you were staring at him, with that silly grin upon your face as you watched him pour heaps of sugar in his coffee. It was utterly adorable! Not to mention the way you blushed when you realized he was staring at you. You're infatuated! It's so romantic," Iris swooned.

Luna knew her friend well enough to know what inspiration looked like in her eyes. "Don't even think about it, Iris," Luna stated seriously, narrowing her eyes at Iris.

"Think about what?" Iris gave her the most innocent look she could muster before laughing hysterically.

"Please, guys, don't say anything," she pleaded. "I don't want to hurt our friendship." Although Iris, Mistel, and Raeger were known to gossip she knew she could trust them. She _hoped_ should could trust them.

"Klaus is going to be quite upset," Iris sighed.

Luna was slightly taken aback. "Why!" she said louder than she had intended to.

Iris gave her a quizzical look, stating, "I know you're not daft, Luna. You know he is quite taken with you."

"Sister, correct me if I'm mistaken, but I do recall Luna turning down Klaus when he confessed his feelings," Mistel interrupted.

"But brother, he still thinks she might change her mind," Iris sighed. "He still has hope!" By now Raeger had walked back into the kitchen. Luna put down her fork and was about to get up when Iris suddenly turned to her.

"Luna...I think it would be best if you told Klaus how you feel about him," Iris said, looking her best friend in the eyes. "He deserves the truth."

Hanging her head down, she softly asked, "Would you, maybe, tell him for me?"

Just then Raeger came out of the kitchen, with a scowl on his face he stormed over to Luna, nearly shouting, "No! _You_ need to tell him. I know that you turned him down, but you had told him you just weren't ready for a relationship yet! That gives a man hope, and you need to tell him yourself before he notices the way you look at Nadi."

She had been a little startled at his reaction. Klaus had confessed his feelings for her six days prior. At the time she denied him she truly did think she had denied him because she wasn't ready. Thinking about it now, she realized that was around the time her and Nadi had became better friends.

"Don't worry, sweetie, I'll come with you," Iris said sweetly, hugging her friend, noticing that tears had begun to form in her eyes.

"But we're not dating or anything, I don't even know if he feels that way about me!" Luna pulled away, saying, "If anything further happens, I'll be sure to tell Klaus my feelings, but until then this stays between the three of us. Promise?"

They all nodded, except Mistel. "Please, Mistel?" she begged.

"Fine, as long as it's quick. Three days max."

"I'll see what I can do," she sighed. _What have I gotten myself into?_

[…]

Now seven-thirty, Nadi sat at the dock of the river, a sullen look on his face. When he first moved here he had thought that Luna was with Klaus. He had often seen them strolling around town together, her arm linked in his. He noticed that Klaus had always smiled brightly and laughed loudly while walking with her. Yet, he noticed, Luna always had feigned smiles that didn't quite reach her eyes when she was with him.

After becoming more close with her, he had built up the nerve to ask how her boyfriend was doing. Laughing, she asked who he was talking about, saying how she didn't have a boyfriend. He had told her he assumed Klaus was her boyfriend, making her laugh even louder. That made his heart feel a joy he didn't quite understand.

Remembering back to last Sunday, Luna had told him about Klaus during their weekly fishing "dates". Apparently, Klaus had confessed his love for her four days earlier. "What did you say to him?" Nadi had asked crossly.

"No, of course!" she shrieked. " I don't feel that way about him".

"Good," he had growled back, his eyes locked on the river.

"Good? Why is that good?"

Nadi had swiftly turned to her, fiercely saying, "I don't trust him. I don't like the way he looks at you."

Luna then giggled, "I can take care of myself, but I do appreciate the way you look out for me. It's rather adorable."

"You're teasing me again..." He had felt flustered.

"Maybe a little, but I am mostly serious." She had looked away from him, but he had caught her blush out of the corner of his eye.

Laying back on the dock with his hands behind his head, he sighed. He had thought that she maybe had started having feelings for him, but after what he saw at the restaurant he wasn't so convinced anymore. Raeger liking Luna hadn't ever crossed his mind. He had come to think of Raeger as a friend, since he had eaten at the restaurant almost every day. He wondered if he should confront him, wanting to ask what his intentions were with Luna.

Nadi knew that Raeger was some what of a playboy, and he didn't want Luna getting involved in those kinds of activities with him. His blood boiled at the thought. Even though she teased him, he could tell deep down that she had an innocence about her, a naivete. He thought Raeger didn't deserve such a wonderful girl. Not only was she beautiful, she had a smile that lit up the whole room. Instead of walking she chose to skip, humming happily wherever she went. She went out of her way to help everyone, not a single complaint escaping her lips. She was everything he wasn't, she was magnificent.

Hearing a crunch of a leaf behind him, he leaned up, twisting his body around to see who it was.

His heart skipped not one, but two beats. It was Luna, although she wasn't smiling.

Keeping his eyes fixated on the dock he asked, "Why are you talking to me? It's getting kind of late, don't you think you should go home?" That had been the first time he had said something to her like that since they first met. He could see the hurt in her eyes, and immediately regretted being so harsh.

"Nadi, I think we need to talk." The way her voice sounded put a pang in his chest.

"Luna, I don't think this is-"

She cut him off, saying, "Tomorrow, at four o'clock, will you meet me at the little bridge?"

Never breaking eye contact with the dock, he reluctantly agreed.

 _Is this going to break my heart into a million pieces, or make me feel like shooting through the roof?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks so much for the favorites! I hadn't expected any so soon! Once again, so sorry for the spelling mistakes and whatnot. It has been a long time since I've written, and I promise the writing will get better as the chapters progress. Originally I had had an idea for a one-shot lemon, but I decided to turn it into a story instead. I'll be sure to warn you when lemons are in the chapter, but for now it remains at T._

 _I know you guys are reading, please review! It would make my day. Speaking of which, why don't you check out my other Story of Season fanfic A Rose by Any Other Name * **nudge nudge***_ _Tell me which one you like more, as I'm writing both at the same time and would like to know which should be written faster._

 _By the way, the horse is a girl in this story, named Daisy. I'm instantly regretting naming it after my sun conure (parrot), who just passed away yesterday._

 _I hope you're ready for some fluffiness :)_

 _Well, onto the story. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter three**

Luna finished her work for the day, heading toward the path that led to the forest area where a little witch had taken residence. After asking the other villagers about their new arrival, Luna embarrassingly found out she was the only one who could see her. Confronting the little witch, she had found out it was magic. _Magic, of course,_ she had thought sarcastically. By now she had become friends with Witchie, as she found her child like nature hilarious. _She is a child, right?_ Being magical and all, Luna wasn't sure.

She had a soft spot for children, always taking time out of her busy day to play with Melanie when the little girl asked. She remembered one time not long after Nadi arrived that Melanie had asked them both to play with her at her family's inn. He had first told Melanie and her about his adventures, telling about a King who loved animals so much he had a yard that looked like a zoo. Her face had lit up, wishing she could see it. Melanie took the words right out of her head, saying what she had been thinking. Nadi had told them he would show them a photograph he had of it, as soon as he could find it.

They had then played hide-and-seek. Luna, not knowing where to hide, had laid face down on the ground next to the bed. When they had come to look for her Melanie didn't see her, and had left the room to see if she was elsewhere. Nadi, though, had turned around and jumped a little, startled at her laying face down on the ground. He had put his hand to his head, slightly annoyed, and had asked her if she could have found a better hiding place. He had thought for a moment she had collapsed.

After they had finished playing Melanie had gone to help with chores. Turning to him, she had grinned. "What?" he had asked her. "I didn't have anything better to do, so I entertained her. It's not that I have a soft spot for kids or anything." He had started walking back to his room when he turned to her and said, "See, I always think she looks so bored. The only other kid her age – Lutz, I think? – is always busy studying. He doesn't play with her much. If you have some spare time, you should come play with her." He had grinned at her, a smile reaching his eyes for the first time since she met him, and simply said, "Later" before walking back to his room.

Since it was only three-thirty she decided to walk instead of taking her horse, Daisy. She had a lot to think about on her way to the small bridge. What was she going to say to Nadi? Was she going to confess her feelings for him? She wasn't sure. They had only known each other for a season and a half, but she knew that was enough time to get to know someone. But was it enough time to fall in love with someone? _It's just a crush,_ she thought, _I'm not in_ love _with him, I just enjoy his company. And his ruby eyes, and his coffee colored skin. The way he grins to himself when he thinks no one is looking. His passion about his work, and the way he looks_ _at me, eyes piercing through my soul._

Luna stopped dead in her tracks and let out a small gasp. _Am I in love with him?_ She couldn't be sure. She had never been in love before. Sure, she had had boyfriends back in the city. Only a couple, but they had all turned out to be assholes. Only after a week of dating her boyfriend at the time he had wanted to go all the way. They had hardly even kissed! She had left him shortly after that, but her next boyfriend wasn't much better. At first he had been sweet, taking her on romantic dates and never forgetting to tell her how beautiful she looked. It had been her first real relationship, and butterflies had filled her stomach when she was around him. Cringing, she thought back to them making out on her couch after they had watched a movie. He had starting inching his way toward her breast with his hand, and she had quickly snatched it away. She had told him she wasn't ready for that yet, as they had only been dating for one season at the time, and she had only been sixteen. Getting angry, he stood up and shouted at her for being such a tease. He had grabbed her wrist, leaving a mark that stayed for weeks. She left him that very night.

She was now twenty, about to turn twenty-one on the fourth day of Summer. She thought back to her girlfriends in the city, and how they had been with their own boyfriends. By the time she was seventeen almost all of her friends had lost their virginity by then. She often felt embarrassed by how innocent she was, as all of her friends in the city had made fun of her; calling her a prude. It wasn't that she didn't _want_ to have sex, she was only human after all. She just wanted to wait for the right person.

She thought about what Mistel had said to her yesterday. _Three days._ If she didn't tell Nadi her feelings herself, she knew he would find out about it from someone else. She knew Iris and Raeger wouldn't tell him, but being as mischievous as Mistel was she didn't trust him to stay silent once she told Klaus that she didn't feel the same way about him. Butterflies danced in her stomach as she now knew what she was going to tell Nadi at the bridge. She was going to confess, no matter how scared she was.

She soon found herself only yards away from the bridge. She stopped dead in her tracks. Looking over towards the bridge, she noticed someone leaning against it and staring at the river below. She knew it was Nadi, not just from his strange attire, but by the way he held himself. She noticed his shoulders were slumped, his elbows resting on the bridge with his hands on his face. She could tell he was deep in thought.

It was only three-fifty now, she realized, looking at her watch. He was early. She wondered what he was thinking about, what had made him look so glum?

Slowly, she approached him. Knowing he was in no mood to be teased, she quietly asked from a few feet away, "Nadi, are you alright?"

Nadi jumped a little, turning around she saw a solemn look on his face. "Luna, before you say whatever it is you have to tell me, I gotta say something first."

"Nadi, wait! I need to–"

She was cut off by him, loudly saying, "No, Luna. Please let me finish."

She walked closer to him, both of them now standing in the middle of the bridge.

"When I first moved here I had no idea why you kept bothering to come see me so much." Nadi stared into her eyes with a neutral expression. He looked away for a moment, a small blush appearing. "But then I noticed I was actually...anticipating your arrival every time. And that's when it hit me." He was staring straight into her eyes again, his shining. "I- I think I'm in love with you, Luna,"he sputtered, and took a step closer to her, their bodies now only inches apart. Leaning in close, he whispered, "I want you to go out with me."

Luna let out a little giggle. "Why are you laughing!" he nearly shouted, putting his hands on his hips and leaning slightly back.

"I was just about to confess to you!" She stopped laughing then, and broke the small distance he had created and hoarsely whispered, "I think I love you, too."

Nadi leaned in closer, their lips almost touching as he murmured, "You have _no_ idea how happy that makes me."

Luna, wanting to close the gap between their lips, leaned in to kiss him. She barely felt his lips brush against hers when he pulled back, his hands gently on her shoulders. He looked down at the bridge and whispered, "Luna...I've never kissed anyone before."

Letting out a small gasp, barely audible she whispered, " _You've never kissed anyone before_?"

Looking back into her eyes, he said, "I've never had a girlfriend before...Please don't laugh at me."

"You've never had a girlfriend?!" Luna gaped. "But why!"

"I've been traveling all my life, I was never in a place long enough to have one." His gaze was so intense she felt her heart quicken. "Plus, I've never felt this way about anyone my entire life."

Just then she hugged him tightly, causing his eyes to widen. He quickly regained himself, pulling her closer and putting his arms around her waist.

"I'll wait until you're ready," she said with her face against chest, which was now beating rapidly. "But don't make me wait too long!" She grinned against him. Pulling away slightly, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Still in an embrace, he looked down at her, his face beet red. "Tomorrow–if you're not busy I mean!-Do you maybe, er-want to go on a date?"

"I'd love to," she sang, smiling and staring directly into his eyes.

Just then they heard a snap of a branch and jumped away from each other, turning toward the noise.

"Er – Hiya, guys. Should I get goin'? Am I interruptin' somethin'?" It was Fritz walking back from town, probably on his way home. He shuffled his feet, looking uncomfortable.

Nadi shot him a glare, growling, "No, Fritz." Turning back to Luna he said, "How about tomorrow, say, four? We'll meet here. I-if that's okay, of course!"

"Sounds like a date." She winked at him, his blush that hard started to fade appearing again. With a small wave towards Fritz, and a smile towards Luna, he walked away into town.

Fritz walked over to Luna, who was still standing on the bridge, asking, "So what was that all about, huh?" He laughed with his hands on his hips, "You two dating now or somethin'?"

"Fritz, I'm begging you, please don't tell anyone yet! I still have some things I need to sort out before anyone knows. Plus, it's our first date. We're not boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Yet!" Fritz laughed. "But with all that blushin' you two were doin' just then it's not goin' to be long!"

Blushing again, she put her hands on her hips, saying seriously, "I'll see you later, Fritz, and I trust you not to tell anyone. Or I'll tell everyone about your little crush on Iris." She caught him blush and winked.

"You wouldn't!" he yelled as she started her way toward town.

"Try me!" she laughed, not even turning around.

 _Speaking of Iris,_ she thought, _I'm almost late for our tea date._ Looking at her watch she noticed it was five-ten, and realizing she was actually ten minutes late she started running.


	4. Chapter 4

_Random reader: I agree, I do enjoy angsty romance more than fluffy romance. This chapter has a little more drama and sexiness, it's just harder to write with Nadi. And good to hear! He's one of my favorites, he's so adorable :3_

 _Please review! And if you also enjoy angsty romance more check out my Klaus fanfiction :)_

 _Still rated T for now. By the way, this is probably the longest chapter yet. Warning, some steaminess towards the end_

* * *

 **Chapter four**

As she opened the door to the antique shop Mistel's mischievous grin greeted her. "Someone's late. What kept you so long?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"None of your business, nosy," she said before running up the stairs to the apartment. As she mounted the last step she saw Iris sitting on one of her couches and glaring at her.

"Well, well, well. Look who is late," Iris said crossly. "What kept you so long?"

"Nothing..." Luna beamed, blushing slightly.

"That doesn't sound like nothing!" Iris laughed, patting the seat next to her. "Now I _must_ hear what happened!"

"Fine," Luna sighed, sitting next to her. She immediately starting smiling again, unable to control her happiness.

"So? What has you so giddy?"

"Nadi confessed to me!" she blurted out. "He told me he was in love with me!"

"Oh, honey! That's just wonderful! What did you say back?"

"I told him I felt the same," she gushed, still smiling despite her best efforts to control her joy. "We have a date tomorrow."

"Oh dear. You understand what that means though, right?" Iris was now very serious.

"No, what?"

"You have to go talk to Klaus. Today, before anyone finds out. No one knows other than me, correct?"

"Well, it just happened. So yes." Then it dawned upon her. "Dammit! Fritz knows, too."

"Then we must go now. That adorable goof will tell Raeger, who will tell the whole town."

"Now?" she asked desperately. _Adorable?_

"Yes, right now. Come on." Iris stood up, taking her hand in hers and guiding her downstairs.

"Where are you two off to?" Mistel wondered as Iris opened the door.

"Apparently Nadi and Luna are an item now, and we're off to tell Klaus."

"Oh, I know, I heard everything. Thin walls and all," the blond said teasingly, grinning.

"You!" Luna pointed at him, glaring as Iris shut the door behind them.

They were almost at his house when Luna turned toward Iris, her eyes watering as she begged, "Please, Iris. I don't want to do this. I don't want to break his heart."

"If you don't tell him yourself, he will feel betrayed," Iris stated. "You do still want to remain friends with him, correct?"

"Yes, but..."

"No buts! Now shake your nerves out and lets go inside." They were now at his front door and Iris knocked loudly two times.

"Come in, Iris," an annoyed voice called from inside.

Both of them stepping inside, Klaus stood up from his workstation. His expression immediately changed from annoyed to excited, noticing Luna was there.

"For what do I owe the honor of not only _one_ lovely lady in my company, but two?" He was talking to Luna.

"I'm afraid Luna needs to talk to you," Iris sighed.

"Then why are you here, Iris?" he crossly asked.

"For moral support."

Klaus's expression was no longer happy, but dismayed. "Oh, then let's all take a seat. Would you like any tea, Luna?"

She shook her head. She hadn't said a word yet, and felt that if she did she might start crying.

"All right. Well, please take a seat," he said, gesturing toward his dining area. Luna and Iris sat on the same sofa, Klaus on the one across from them.

"So, what is it you need to talk to me about, Luna?"

Iris gave her hand a little squeeze. Luna said softly, "Well, you see, Nadi confessed to me today."

"Oh?" Klaus laughed. "Two confessions in one week! Aren't you the popular one?"

Luna looked down at the floor, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Oh, I see..." Klaus wasn't laughing anymore. "So I suppose you're ready for a relationship now, just not with me?"

"Klaus, I am so, _so_ sorry," Luna choked, a tear rolling down her cheek. Iris squeezed her hand a little harder.

"No, no. It's quite all right. Please, no tears." Klaus tried his very best to keep his voice steady. "You do not get to choose who you love. I just hope he will treat you like you deserve to be

"Now, if you don't mind, I have a lot of work to do." He stood up and walked towards his station, turning to Luna he stated, "Thank you for telling me yourself. It was the mature thing to do."

"N-no problem," Luna stammered as Iris lead her to the door.

"Farewell, Klaus," Iris said as she closed the door behind her.

Klaus growled something back, inaudible as now the door was closed.

"Well, that could have gone much worse." Iris grinned down at Luna, who was silently crying.

"I su-suppose so."

"Would you like to come back to my house for tea, dear?

"No, thank you. I think I'm just going to go home."

"All right, dear, but I'm always here if you need me." Iris hugged her as they said their goodbyes. Just as Luna reached the mountain trail it began to drizzle. _Oh, just my luck._ She began crying a bit harder now. Her day had been so great until she had to do the inevitable. Coming up to the paddy field, she leaned against a large tree. Slumping down to the ground she put her hands to her face, her tears barely visible as the rain washed over her. She hated to hurt people. Just then it started to pour, causing sobs to rack through her body uncontrollably. By now she was soaked.

She had been sitting under the tree for at least thirty minutes by now, sobbing. She had hurt one of her best friends. She should have told him sooner.

"Hey, what are you doing!" She heard someone yell. Looking up, she could hardly tell who it was as the rain poured down heavily. But she knew that voice, and could see his white hair even through the rain. He held an umbrella in his hand, running over to her he knelt down, covering them both with it. He put a hand to her cheek, wiping away a tear.

"Are you...crying? Is everything okay?" Nadi asked softly.

"No, everything is not okay," she sobbed. "I hurt one of my best friends today."

"What do you mean?"

"I-I told Klaus about us, and it broke his heart," she gasped between sobs.

"Oh? And you're this upset about that?" he asked fiercely. He took his hand off her cheek, glaring at her.

"Of course! He's my friend and I should have told him sooner." She glared back, feeling a small wrath beginning to build inside of her.

"I just don't see what all the fuss is about, unless you do have feelings for him."

She stood up and shouted, "I don't feel like way about him, you know that! Don't be such an _ass_." She started to walk away, clenching her hands into fists at her sides.

Nadi stood up, turning towards her as he yelled, "I'm sorry, Luna! I didn't mean to say that. You know how I am with words. Please, let me take you home, or at least take my umbrella!"

She barely turned her head over her shoulder to look at him, saying crossly, "No, thank you. You've been mean to me enough for one day. I was hoping you were over being like that."

"Luna, please! Will you still meet me tomorrow?"

She started to walk away again. Without even turning around she yelled through the rain, "Maybe, I'll think about it."

She sauntered home, steaming. Walking through her front door she stripped off her wet clothes, stringing them out in the sink. She changed into a nightshirt, getting ready for bed. She braided her long damp hair before going to sleep, thinking it would make nice waves in the morning. She still intended to go on her date with Nadi, even if she was pissed at him. She feel asleep quickly that night, exhausted from crying.

[…]

 _What have you done?_ Nadi repeated the same thing over and over in his mind. He had let stupid _jealously_ take control over his words. Even though he knew Luna didn't feel that way about Klaus, he couldn't help himself. Seeing her crying like that had broken his heart, but seeing her crying like that over _him_ had set it ablaze. _You stupid, stupid idiot. What have you done?_

He paced back in forth in his room, hitting his head with his hands every once in a while. _Is she still going to meet me today?_ He hoped more than anything that she would. He was going to apologize the best he could, and longingly hoped she would forgive him. He felt like he was going to be sick. He had skipped lunch, his nerves making him unable to eat.

He stopped pacing. Looking at the clock on the wall he noticed it was three-thirty. He was going to meet her whether she was coming or not, he would wait all day if that's what it took.

[…]

Nadi had been waiting for at least thirty minutes. He stared at his scowling reflection in the river, standing in the middle of the bridge. He wasn't going to leave until it turned dark out. He still had some hope she might show up.

"Hello, stranger." He heard her voice call from behind him. He turned around, and was speechless for a moment. He stared at her in stupor, his mouth slightly agape. She looked stunning. Her ebony hair was down, long waves cascading around her body. Instead of her normal farm dress she wore a dark green dress that came down to her knees, with short sleeves and a low enough neckline to show the tops of her breasts. She was even wearing make-up, but he noticed only on her lips. They were bright red, making her look like she was some kind of fairy-tale princess the way it contrasted against her ivory skin.

"You look..." Nadi gasped. "Absolutely stunning." He tried his best to keep his eyes on her face, but they kept traveling down to her cleavage. He felt heat rise in his cheeks.

"Thank you very much!" she smiled, blushing slightly, noticing that he kept looking at her chest. "And you look very handsome yourself, as always. Sorry for being so late..."

"No, it's no problem. I just wasn't sure if you were going to show up after what I said to you yesterday," he sighed, then paused. "Look, Luna, I'm sorry. I let my emotions get the better of me and spoke without thinking. I hope you can forgive me."

She ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck as she said in a sing-song voice, "Of course. Just try to watch what you say from now on." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll try." He gave her a small smile, feeling heat rising up his face from her lips just being on his skin.

"So, where are we going?" she asked, beaming with her arms still around his neck.

"I thought we could maybe hang out on the docks for awhile, then get dinner at the restaurant." He paused. "But I didn't expect for you to be wearing such a nice dress..."

She stepped back, releasing him and exclaiming, "That sounds wonderful. Don't worry about my dress. Which dock would you like to sit at?"

"How about the one near the grain field so we aren't bothered?"

"Sounds perfect."

They walked off the bridge together, making their way toward the grain field. They were walking quite close together, and Nadi felt Luna's hand brush against his. He wanted to hold her hand, but wasn't sure if she wanted to hold his. "Uh—Luna? Do you, maybe, want to hold hands?"

She smiled sweetly at him and grabbed his hand tightly. Nadi couldn't help put to look down at her every once in awhile. She was at least three inches shorter than him, and from his view point he could clearly see the tops of her ivory breasts, jiggling slightly with every step she took. Luckily, Luna was oblivious, grinning like a loon while swinging their arms slightly. He desperately wanted to push her up against the nearest tree, to kiss her and feel her breast; imagining how soft they must feel. _Stop it! You're being a pervert and this is only your first date. Besides, you would never have enough nerve._ They now found themselves at the grain field, making their way to the dock. Before she could sit down, Nadi released her hand and took off his vest, laying it down on the dock.

"It's fine, Nadi! You didn't need to do that."

"Sit on it, please. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to your nice dress."

"Fine," Luna sighed, sitting down. Nadi sat next to her a couple of inches away. Luna grabbed his hand again, mindlessly rubbing the top of it with her thumb. She leaned against his shoulder, sighing, "Isn't it beautiful, Nadi? The way the water looks, like it's dancing down stream."

He looked down at her, his eyes shining as he murmured. "Yes, but not nearly as beautiful as you." He kept his expression neutral, but his cheeks burned.

"Hey!" Luna feigned a small frown. "That's my thing."

"I couldn't help myself," Nadi laughed a little, still staring at her. "But it's true, you know. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"Ever?" she asked perplexedly. She returned his gaze, her emerald eyes shining. "Even though you've traveled around the world?"

He leaned his head in closer, his face inches from hers. "In all my travels I've never seen anyone even compare to your beauty."

She took her head of his shoulder, slapping him lightly on the arm. "You're the one teasing me now!"

"Am not!" he chuckled, squeezing her hand tightly. "Don't believe me if you don't want to. It's true, though." Nadi felt his face burn brighter.

"Then tell me what you find attractive about me," Luna whispered, barely audible. Nadi turned around, letting go of her hand and facing her.

"Maybe during dinner..." he trailed, then paused. "But you have to tell me what you find attractive about me, then. It's only fair."

"Deal" She smiled, crossing her legs. "So what's your favorite animal?"

"My favorite animal...? I guess fat dogs, I used to have one when I was a kid."

Luna laughed, "That's a strange thing to say. Out of all the animals you've ever seen, your favorite is a fat dog?"

"Well, yeah! For nostalgic reasons," Nadi exclaimed angrily, giving her a mocking glare. "What's your favorite animal, then?"

"I suppose a black panther. They're so sleek and beautiful."

He wasn't expecting such an exotic animal, especially such a dangerous one. "You like exotic things, huh?" he teased, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up!" Luna laughed. "Quit teasing me!"

"Sorry!" he laughed, and gave her a slight grin. "Okay, so what's your favorite color?"

"Black is my favorite, but I like red, too." Luna hesitated. "I'm actually wearing red right now."

Nadi looked her up and down, stopping at her cleavage for longer than he had intended. He narrowed his eyes at her. "No you're not. What are you talking-" Before he could finish his sentence, Luna winked, a slight pink appearing on her cheeks. He looked down at her chest again, now realizing what she meant. He felt his face turn completely red.

"Luna!" Nadi looked up to her face, meeting her eyes. "You're such a deviant! And you're teasing me...in a different way this time." He looked away, slightly embarrassed by his forwardness.

"Oh?" She leaned in close, seductively murmuring, "Perhaps a kiss would help?"

Nadi leaned in to her, closing the gap between them. He put his hands on her cheeks, gazing into her eyes. Luna gave a slight gasp, her mouth slightly agape. He slowly started to close the space that separated their lips, both of their eyes closing. He lightly brushed his lower lip against hers, then immediately withdrew, leaning back again. Nadi grinned, laughing loudly, "I'm pretty sure the kiss is suppose to come _after_ the first date."

"Now you're the one teasing me ' _in a different way."_ Her face was almost as red as Nadi's now, and she teasingly asked, "And are you implying that you're going to kiss me tonight?"

"No!" he gasped, the sputtered, "Well—maybe...wait, no! Just forget about it." He had decided after he made this date with her that he would kiss her at the end. He had read enough romance books to know that was the proper way to do things, and he didn't want her to know just yet.

"It's fine! Like I said before, I won't kiss you until you're ready," she hummed, smiling sweetly.

"It's getting kinda dark," Nadi noticed. "Should we head to the restaurant now?"

"Sure, sounds great."

Nadi stood up. Leaning down he took her hand, pulling her up. Luna softly bumped into his chest, Nadi catching her and putting his arms around her waist. She looked up at his face, blushing slightly as she purred, "You have some lipstick on your face from me kissing you earlier." She slowly slid her hand down his chest, making Nadi's heart beat rapidly. She past his stomach, going down his sides she slid her hand into his pocket, and pulling out his handkerchief. Nadi released her, not wanting her to feel his desire. Luna leaned in close. She longingly gazed into his eyes, softly wiping the lipstick off his cheek. It took every fiber of his body not to kiss her madly.

Instead, he leaned in so close he could almost feel her lips against his as he whispered huskily, "Thanks, Luna." They gazed into each others eyes for a minute, Nadi breaking the contact to kiss her cheek. It wasn't like the quick kisses she had given him, but a long tender one that lasted for a couple of seconds. He stepped back, trying his best to keep his expression neutral. "Should we get going, then?"

Luna stood for a moment in shock, her face beet red. Composing herself she stammered, "Uh, oh, sure. Let's go." They started walking, Nadi turning toward her and asking, "Is it-er-okay, if I hold your hand again?"

"Sure-"

Before she could grab his, he snatched hers softly. "With you looking so beautiful, I don't want any other men getting any ideas." Luna giggled, holding his hand tighter. They made their way to the restaurant, stealing glances at each other every once in a while.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/n: Sorry for taking so long for a new chapter! I haven't had my anxiety medicine in awhile and unfortunately I can't write quickly without it. But to make up for it, here's pretty damn long chapter (I probably should have split it into two), and my favorite so far. :3 Hope you like it, too! Review! (That rhymes hehe) And share if you're enjoying it!_

 _Fair warning, steaminess in the end. Also, so much fluff your heart may explode. But it's adorable, so it's worth it. I suppose a little OOC for Nadi in this chapter, but cut me a break. Edit: Hey, assholes *glares*. I used the wrong name like twice and nobody told me! Probably shouldn't of used a different name for my other fanfic because I'm sucha airhead, but could ya maybe shoot me a PM telling me next time?! I literally blushed. I'M A GROWN WOMAN WHO SHOULD NOT BE BLUSHING. That is all._

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Luna had been enjoying their date so far. Even though she thought it a little childish, as she was positive that any other of the bachelors would have taken her to the city to dine at an expensive restaurant, especially Klaus. She found herself enjoying this date even more because of its sweet innocence, it reminded her of the dates she had gone on when she was fourteen, before her childhood boy friends had become so lustful. After all, it was Nadi's first date ever, so she figured to him he must have felt like he was actually fourteen. She could tell her was very nervous, and thought him utterly adorable in his flustered state.

She had purposely worn the low cut dress, wanting to see what his reaction would be, she just hadn't expected it to have such an effect on him. Knowing how shy he tended to be she had expected him to stare straight into her face all night, his gaze never traveling further then her lips. Instead she caught him glancing at her cleavage every couple of minutes. She had wanted that reaction from him so bad, but would have never imagined in her wildest dreams that he was the type of man who would be so distracted by her breasts. She had been even more surprised that he had been teasing her back, especially in such a sexual way. She was enjoying seeing this side of him, and enjoyed it even more knowing she was the only person that had ever seen it before.

They were almost at the restaurant when Luna heard Nadi's stomach growl loudly. She looking up at him as she laughed, "Your stomach is telling me you must be very hungry. When's the last time you've eaten today?"

He looked away from her, giving her hand a small squeeze, "I haven't."

"You haven't?" she shrieked, "Why not!"

"I was kinda nervous you weren't gonna show. It made me feel like I was gonna throw up, so I couldn't even think about eating."

"You're ridiculous!" she giggled, "That is the most adorable thing I've ever heard you say."

Now standing outside of the restaurant, Nadi turned to her, his cheeks stained pink. "Would you mind if we ate outside?"

"Sure, but is there any reason why?"

Nadi hesitated. Letting go of her hand he rubbed them nervously together, muttering, "I kinda wanna be alone with you," he paused, "And I'm not blind, Luna. I can see the way Reager looks at you. I don't like it."

"Oh, so you're jealous?" she teased, putting a hand to her hip, "You _are_ ridiculous."

"I'm not jealous!" Nadi's face twisted into an irritated look, "You must be blind. I can see the lust in his eyes when he looks at you. He wants to screw you. That pervert probably fantasies about it all the time." Nadi looked away from her, crossing his arms over his chest. She wasn't sure whether or not Reager actually desired her, so she thought it best not to deny it. Luna took a step closer to him, prying his hands from his chest as she pulled his arms around her waist. A crooked smile adorned her face when she looked to his scowling one.

"That's jealously, love," she lifted her arms, wrapping them around his neck and whispering "Do you ever fantasize about it?" She felt heat rising up her face. _Did I really just say that? And did I really just call him love?_ she cringed inwardly, _Isn't it a little too soon for pet names?_

Nadi didn't notice her discomfort, too busy repeating her words over and over again in his mind. He stared at her in shock for a moment, his mouth slightly agape. Composing himself, he looked at her seriously, his cheeks ablaze as he hoarsely whispered, "...Maybe." She grinned as a pang of arousal made its way through her body, thinking about him touching himself to the thought of her.

She stood on her tiptoes, softly kissing his cheek. Turning her head to look him in the eyes she saw him staring at her with an intense look. His blush remained, making her want to kiss him that much more. She was so close she could feel the warmth of his breath on her face as she purred, "Maybe we could make that fantasy in to reality, some day."

"Hiya there, love birds!" Fritz shouted, skipping his way over to them. They jumped apart, bashfully looking away from each other and to the ground. Fritz, oblivious as always, ignored their discomfort and asked, "How's the date goin'?"

"Great, Fritz, thanks for asking!" she beamed at him. Whenever she saw Fritz she couldn't help but to be extra nice to him, especially ever since Madam Eda passed. He had been so close to her which in turn had made them become friends. When she had died they had grown even closer. He took her death harder than she did, and still would come to her at times to spill his woes upon her. She often cooked meals for him and gave him any extra seeds she had, and had even began to think of him as a little brother.

"Great!" Fritz beamed back, "So? I wanna see it!" Nadi shot him a glare. Luna looked to Nadi then Fritz, and then back again. "See what?" she wondered, cocking her head to the side.

"The-"

Nadi cut Fritz off, sharply yelling, "Shuttup!"

"Ooh," Fritz sighed, "Sheesh, bud, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's fine" Nadi stated calmly, but his eyes remained narrowed.

"Well, I guess I'll see you two later!" Fritz waved to them, quickly running into the restaurant.

Luna looked to Nadi, a displeased look on his face as he watched Fritz enter the restaurant. _Why is he so pissed at Fritz?_ In a soft tone she spoke, "We can eat outside, if you really want to. Besides, it's such a beautiful Spring evening, and I kinda wanna be alone with you, too." She beamed at his scowl.

"Thanks, Luna." he paused, his scowl softening at the sight of her smile, "I actually kind of need to be alone with you."

"And why is that?" she questioned.

"You'll find out soon enough" he sighed, grabbing her hand, which she noticed was shaking, "Now c'mon, let's go sit!"

Pulling her over to the outdoor table furthest from the restaurant, he let go of her hand, pulling out a chair and gesturing with his hand for her to sit. Luna softly giggled as she sat, Nadi pushing her chair in as she said in a teasing tone, "Why, thank you! I didn't know you were such a gentleman." She could barely hear Nadi whisper "shuttup", as she was having an uncontrollable fit of giggles at seeing how nervous and embarrassed he looked.

He looked to the floor, uncertainty in his voice as he asked, "What do you want? The usual, mac and cheese? Or do ya want something else?"

"You know me too well," she laughed, "Thank you, that is exactly what I'd like." She smiled at him as he pried his eyes from the ground, looking to her with a pleased look on his face.

"Awesome, I'll be right back." He flashed her a big smile before running into the restaurant. Her own smile faded as she watched him enter, feeling an uneasiness forming in her core. She wondered why Nadi had been acting so strange the last ten minutes. _Why is he acting so weird? And why do we need to be alone?_

[…]

Nadi _really_ didn't want to see Reager. Ever since he saw her flirting with Luna he couldn't find the will to even enter the restaurant. His blood boiled every time he thought of Reager and the way he looked at Luna the other day. It had been obvious that he wanted her, and he couldn't help but to think that he may even want her for more than just her body. He would never be able to understand why Luna picked someone like him when she could have had Reager, a man who was obviously more handsome than him and way better with words. Walking into the restaurant, Nadi saw Reager and Fritz staring at him with big grins on their faces'.

"Why're you guys staring at me like that?" He put a hand to his hip, feeling his face twist into a displeased look. Just the sight of Reager made him slightly annoyed.

"How's the date goin', bud?" Fritz asked.

"Good." He couldn't help but to smile slightly. Good was an understatement. He was on a date with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and he didn't even mess it up yet. He thought that even if they had just stayed at the dock all night talking, it still would have been one of the happiest nights of his life.

"That's good!" Fritz laughed, then sighed, "Sorry about the ring thing, I didn't know ya didn't ask her yet."

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Thanks for letting me use your tools, by the way." Nadi had reluctantly grown closer to Fritz after Luna had told him he was just trying to be friends with him when he had been bugging him all the time, back when he first moved to Oak Tree town. Since he didn't have the tools to make her ring he had to ask Fritz. He was relived when Fritz told him it was no problem, and even helped talk him through it. He obviously never made one before, since where he was from that wasn't the tradition, plus he had never had a girl to make a ring for. It was hard work, but with Fritz's help it only took a couple of hours. He was surprised to find out he actually had enjoyed Fritz's company, and he had even talked to him about personal things, which wasn't the easiest thing to coax from him.

"No problem!" Fritz grinned, his hands on his hips.

"What can I get you two tonight?" Reager asked him, his smile bright.

Nadi couldn't help but notice a slight bitterness in his voice, and he felt his blood begin to boil just by the sound of him. "Bouillabaisse and mac and cheese" he nearly growled.

Reager gave him a strange look, "Alright...It'll be about ten minutes. I can bring it out for you-"

Nadi cut him off, sharply replying, "It's fine. I'll wait." The thought of him crookedly smiling at Luna while serving her food made his stomach turn. He had no doubt in his mind that he would flirt with her, especially because of how beautiful she looked tonight.

"Okay, be right back." Reager headed into the kitchen, looking behind his back to shoot a quick glare at Nadi. He gave him a nasty look in return once he was turned back around. Him and Reager were friends up until a couple of days ago, but now he thought they might as well be rivals. They weren't as close as he was with Fritz, who he had more in common with, but since he ate at the restaurant so often he had began to think of him as a good friend. He only had a hand full of friends as is, and couldn't help but to feel a little upset about what was happening. He knew it was partially his fault, that he was so protective over Luna to the point that jealousy controlled his thoughts, and sometimes even actions; but he knew Reager was to blame as well, that it was so obvious to the point that Reager must have known he liked Luna, and yet he had flirted with her right in front of him anyway.

Fritz ate his meal while Nadi waited, seething. He looked out the window, seeing Luna staring into it. Upon seeing him her face lit up, and she waved excitedly at him. He felt his face twitch into a slight smirk at seeing how happy she was just to see him for a moment. He gave a small wave back, turning back around to the register.

Fritz broke the silence, "Luna sure does look pretty tonight, Nadi. You're one lucky guy!" He laughed loudly. Nadi was surprised that there was even a silence to break, as Fritz's mouth was almost always open, going on and on about something or another. He figured he must have felt the tension that surely surrounded the room, and was a little impressed that Fritz knew when to shut his mouth for once.

"Oh, does she?" Reager headed back from the kitchen, craning his head to look out the window. He must have caught Luna's eye, as he smiled and waved. Looking to Nadi he exclaimed, "Wow, she does look beautiful tonight! You _are_ a lucky guy, but I knew that even before she was dressed like that."

"Dressed like what?" Nadi raised his voice slightly. Feeling heat fill his body, he clenched his hands into fists at his sides, not exactly sure what Reager was trying to imply.

"Uh—I mean, it's just that—er, well," Reager stumbled on his words, "I, um...Just wasn't aware her breasts were that big."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't gawk at my girlfriend's boobs. Actually, I would appreciate it if you never thought about her in that way again," he scowled, "So maybe you should just shut up and get our food."

Reager stared at him in stupor, his eyes wide. Looking to the floor he whispered,"I'm sorry, I'll be right back." He then nearly sprinted into the kitchen. Nadi was slightly relieved that Reager was out of his view, fearing that the urge to punch him square in the face would consume him, and in turn end up ruining his perfectly pleasant date.

"Wow, Nadi," Fritz averted his eyes, frowning and looking uncomfortable, "You seemed sorta jealous there, are ya alright?"

"I'm fine," he huffed, "I'm just sorta pissed at Reager right now."

After an awkward silence passed, Fritz broke it to ask, "So, have ya kissed her yet?"

Nadi felt his cheeks burn. "I'm waiting until the end of the night." He had told Fritz about how he never kissed anyone before, and how nervous he was to kiss Luna. He was beginning to regret telling him that, especially since Fritz could be such a blabbermouth. Knowing Fritz and Reager had been best friends for years, he really hoped Fritz wouldn't tell him, knowing that if he did Reager would never let it go.

Fritz laughed, "I didn't know you were sucha hopeless romantic!"

Just then Reager appeared, carrying out their dishes and placing them on the counter, avoiding Nadi's eyes. He also put down two glasses and a bottle of wine. He still wouldn't look at Nadi as he murmured,"The wine is on the house. Think of it as an apology for being so crude."

"Thanks" Nadi muttered, reaching into his pocket to slap money down on the counter. He fixed the bottle under his arm, holding the wine glasses in one hand, the dishes stacked on top of one another in his other. Fritz scurried over to the door upon seeing that Nadi's hands were full, and opened it for him."Thanks, Fritz, see ya later."

"Good luck buddy!" He heard hear Fritz yell before shutting the door.

He walked over to where they were sitting, Luna smiling brightly at him the whole time. He set down their dishes first, then the glasses and the bottle. Sitting down, he opened the bottle of wine and filled both their glasses. He didn't usually drink, but figured a little liquid courage never hurt. Looking back up to Luna he saw she had a huge grin on her face, her arms crossed casually over her chest. "Nadi, how old are you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Twenty-three. Why? How old are you?"

"Twenty, I'll be twenty-one on the fourth of Summer," she paused, taking a sip from her glass, "So, you know, that means I can't _legally_ drink."

"That's so dumb!" he laughed, "Almost everywhere else in the world you can drink as soon as your parents let you. This region is so bizarre."

"But you're still going to let me drink, even if I'm not of age yet?"

"Yeah, I don't care. It's not like I'm gonna let you get stinkin' drunk or anything."

"I didn't even know you liked to drink, why'd you buy the bottle?" she wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh—uh, well...I didn't exactly buy it," he stumbled over his words, "Reager sorta gave it to us."

"That was kind of him," she took another sip, "And it's blueberry, too! My favorite." She beamed, taking a smaller sip this time.

 _Did that bastard do that on purpose?_ "Not really," he muttered, "It was an apology."

"An apology for what?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

"He sorta, well...commented on the way you're dressed, saying he didn't know that your-er-breasts were so big," he felt his face flush in both anger and embarrassment, "So I kinda told him off...I told you he wants you." He took a large gulp from his own glass, hoping to subside the anger that was building in him.

"So what if he does? I want you, and only you. I only think of Reager as a friend and nothing more."

"Seriously?" he asked softly, uncertainty in his voice.

"Of course!" she laughed, pausing to take a sip of wine, "If I wanted to be with Reager why would I be on a date with you?"

"I guess you're right," he sighed, "I'm sorry...I guess I just let my emotions get the better of me and start to doubt myself."

"Don't doubt yourself for even a second," she smiled sweetly, then said in a teasing tone, "I think I love you, remember?"

"Weren't you suppose to tell me why you love me?" he teased back, his mouth twitching into a slight smirk.

"Nope!" she giggled, "You were suppose to tell me what you found attractive about me, but I suppose that's the same difference..." she trailed off, looking to her dish she exclaimed, "Let's eat first though, our food is getting cold!" Luna picked up her fork and began to eat her meal.

Nadi was trying to enjoy his fish stew, but was having a hard time lifting the spoon to his mouth. He kept forgetting to take bites, as couldn't help but to stare at Luna, thinking about how stunning she looked tonight. He was still having a hard time keeping his eyes off her cleavage, but now noticed he gazed at them far less often then he had in the beginning of the date.

He fingered the ring in his pocket, an uneasiness forming in his core. He wasn't sure when he should ask her. He figured his best option was to wait until they were done eating, and then have another glass of wine. He hoped that would give him enough nerve.

"You're not eating very much," she smiled, breaking him out of his thoughts, "And, you know, it's kinda creepy to stare at someone while they're eating!"

"I'm sorry, it's just that since we're eating together, I end up looking at you and forget to keep taking bites," he said softly, his cheeks a pink hue. He gave her a mocking glare, "It's your fault, anyway, for looking so beautiful tonight."

"Well, I dressed up just for you. So, really, it's your fault." Luna started laughing hysterically. He noticed she was nearly finished eating, and poured her another glass of wine. His nerves had made him lose his appetite, so he poured himself one as well, pushing his bowl to the side.

"Oh? I get more then one glass?" she smirked, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Yeah, why not? It's not like us sharing this bottle is gonna mess us up."

Luna pushed her food away as well, lifting the glass to her lips and drinking at least half of it. Nadi followed suit, drinking half of his glass as well. "So?" she asked,"Are you ever going to tell me what you find attractive about me?"

"Ugh, fine," he sighed, "Give me a minute." He finished the rest of his glass, Luna finishing hers at the same time. He gave her a strange look, but filled up both their glasses one more time, the bottle now finished. He needed time to think, and the wine was starting to make his head spin. He knew he wasn't exactly the best with words, and he was having a hard time finding the right things to say. He knew how he felt about her, but he just couldn't find the words to describe it.

Gulping back the rest of the wine he felt himself relax slightly. He knew couldn't leave her waiting too long. Building up some confidence that was no doubt due to the wine, he looked intensely into her eyes, murmuring, "I love you because you're everything I'm not. You're kind, charismatic, and just so...I dunno, happy?" he paused, feeling heat rushing to his cheeks, "Not to mention how beautiful you are. Your eyes are so pretty, and your ebony hair against your porcelain skin is gorgeous. Your face is so perfect, and your lips are so full I can't stop thinking about kissing them. You make me happy, Luna. A happiness I've never felt before. That's why I love you." He cringed inwardly at pouring his heart out to her, and adverted his eyes as the heat stayed in his face.

When he finally looked back at her she was beaming, her dark green eyes slightly glistening, "That's was the most romantic and sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you, love." He noticed a slight slur in her speech. He had a feeling she didn't drink often, and knew she had to be at least twenty pounds less than him. He winced, thinking that maybe he should have only let her have two glasses.

He felt more selfish in the moment then he had ever felt before. He needed to hear something, _anything_ , that would convince him that she felt even half of what he felt for her, even if it came from a clouded head with slurred speech. "So? I'm pretty sure it's your turn," he cursed the words for coming out of his mouth without his permission.

"I don't need a moment." Giving him a crooked smile, she stood, walking over to where he was sitting. He noticed a mischievous glint in her eye as fell onto his lap, barely catching her as she put an arm around his shoulder and resting her head against his chest. His eyes widened in shock for a moment, feeling his heart quicken by her closeness. Looking down at her he saw she was grinning, her eyes shut tight. From this new view point he could see even more of her cleavage, her breasts pushed together due to the way she was leaning against him. He couldn't help but to gawk at them, feeling a slight jerk in his pants.

She quickly opened her eyes, gazing up at him with a small smirk on her face. He felt his cheeks blaze at being caught and turned his face away. Lifting her head off his chest, she put a hand on his face and pulled it to hers, gazing into his eyes while she softly confessed, "I love you because you're everything you think you're not. Deep down, you're caring and thoughtful. You put others before yourself, and I know you would do anything for the ones you care about," she paused to kiss his burning cheeks, "I love the way you grin to yourself when you think no one is looking, and the way your eyes light up when they look into mine, so full of happiness it makes my heart flutter."

He saw her cheeks flush before she let go of him, burying her head in his neck as she continued, "You're so handsome in an unique way, I'm infatuated by it. I like how your skin color reminds me of how I take my coffee, with just a little creamer. I love how you always smell like flowers, and how passionate you are about your work," she paused to lift her head, putting her hand back to his heated face, "But, most of all, I love you because you make me happy, a happiness I've also never felt before. I'm in with love you, Nadi."

He longingly stared into her eyes, losing himself in the depths of green and gold perfection. He felt his chest swell in pure happiness by the sound of her confession. For the first time in his life he felt like someone actually understood him, and that someone just so happened to be the person he loved, and knowing now just how much she loved him back made him feel that much more ecstatic. His favorite part of the confession was when she had said she was in love with him. She had said before that she thought she loved him, and had said I love you 'because', but never actually said she was _in_ love with him. Realizing he had never actually said the words either, he hoarsely whispered, "I'm in love with you, too."

He saw that her eyelashes were rimmed with tears, just begging to fall at any moment, but he noticed she had a small smile on her face. A few tears escaped, and he put a hand to her cheek to wipe them away, softly asking, "Babe, are you alright? Why are you crying?" He wasn't the biggest fan of seeing anyone cry, but seeing the one he loved cry was a different story. Instead of uncomfortable it made his chest clench, a feeling both foreign and painful.

"I'm just so happy... I'm sorry." He didn't know whether it was because of the pure bliss he felt, the wine, or a mixture of both, but he began to feel tears of his own forming in his eyes. He panicked. He could only think of a few things more embarrassing then crying on a first date. Luna either didn't notice or didn't care, as she was still staring longingly into his eyes, tears steadily but slowly falling from her eyes and down the sides of her face. He bent down to kiss the tears from her face, hoarsely whispering, "Please don't cry, babe." He caught every tear that slid down her cheek with his mouth, enjoying the slightly salty taste and bittersweet moment.

Lifting his head from her face, he put both his hands on the sides of her face, softly brushing away the remaining tears with his thumbs. He gazed into her shining eyes, noticing that they brightened in color when she cried. He felt the urge to kiss her more then ever before. He leaned in until their noses were touching, his lips grazing hers as he confessed, "I love you so much."

"Er—guys?" Nadi lifted his head at the sound of Fritz's voice, and felt his face turn beet red at being caught in such an intimate moment. He had been too distracted by his own thoughts screaming _kiss her_ to hear Fritz exit the restaurant. He glanced at Luna for a second, seeing that her face was also flushed in embarrassment. "Are ya kissin'? Right here in the middle of town?" Fritz face was quickly turning red at the sight of Luna sitting on Nadi's lap.

"No, Fritz, we're just talking," Luna replied, the heat staying in her face.

"Okay, but that better be all you're doin'!" Fritz warned, scowling while putting a hand to his hip, "Keep you're hands off my sister, buddy!" And with that he turned on his heel and left, running from them as if they had the plague. Nadi looked to Luna, who looked as if she was going to burst out laughing any second despite the heat that remained in her face.

She shifted slightly in his lap, jumping and letting out a shriek, "Ouch! Something sharp poked me." He panicked for a second, thinking that she meant his arousal, but then calmed realizing that sharp wasn't exactly a word one would use to describe an erection. The panic quickly returned when he came upon the conclusion that she must had been talking about the ring in his pocket.

"I think there's something in your pocket, love." Before he could do anything she quickly reached into his pocket, shifting to the side in order to retrieve the ring underneath her. "What's-" Her words died on her tongue, opening her palm out to reveal what she had found: her ring. She stared at it in shock, her face steadily growing redder by the second. "Is this...?" she whispered.

He had wanted to wait until the right moment to ask her, but had learned early in life that things don't always go as planned. His cheeks dusted a light pink, he gazed into her eyes as he admitted, "It's a ring I made for you. Veronica told me about this town's traditions when it comes to dating. She said that you have to make it yourself and put love into it to show the person you're giving it to how much they mean to you...She said that if they accept the ring it makes the couple exclusive," he hesitated, feeling his cheeks burn brighter. "I want you to be with me and only me, and I only want to be with you. So—uh, will you accept it?"

"I'd be a fool not to." She flashed him her beautiful smile, handing him the ring and softly kissing his heated cheek. He adverted his eyes from hers, looking to her hand and grabbing it, sliding the ring onto her finger.

"I'm sorry its not perfect. I've never made one before..." He paused. "And I didn't know what color you wanted, so I kinda just picked a gem by random. Do you-er-like it?"

"I love it!" Luna gushed as he looked back into her eyes, which he noticed were big and bright, "I love rubies," she hesitated, her cheeks dusted pink, "Your eyes kind of remind me of rubies... Now every time I look down at my hand I'll think of your eyes, and how beautiful they are when they sparkle." He found himself unable to form words with his tongue. He stared into her eyes, his cheeks turning a shade that resembled the gem she now wore.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" she laughed. "Just so I would think of your eyes every time I look at it."

"No!" he exclaimed, glaring mockingly. "It's just a coincidence. Plus, I didn't even know you liked the color of my eyes so much."

"Well, they intrigue me. I've never seen those color eyes before. They're just so...very interesting, and very mysterious. When I first met you I thought them kind of strange, but now I can't stop looking into them, thinking about how beautiful they are."

"You think my eyes are beautiful?" he asked, nearly whispering. He couldn't fathom a creature such as herself thinking anything about him beautiful.

"Very much so, I would stare into them forever if you'd let me." She smiled crookedly, her head cocked in amusement.

"How can you call my eyes beautiful when yours are so pretty," he said, narrowing his eyes. "You have looked into a mirror before, right?"

"Oh, come on! My eyes aren't _that_ pretty," she giggled.

"You gotta be jokin'! Your emerald eyes could never compare to mine."

Luna looked away, a pink hue in her cheeks as she cast her eyes to the ground, softly murmuring, "Stop it, love. You're making me blush."

He cracked a smile, teasingly saying, "Maybe I just enjoy seeing you blush." He felt a small blush creep up his own face. He enjoyed her pick of pet name. Every time she called him love he felt as if she were saying "I love you" instead; and, if he really thought about it, she kind of was.

"You're the one blushing now," she said teasingly, then checked her watch. "Do you want to get going? It's almost eight, and I shouldn't be out _too_ late."

He felt a sickening feeling beginning to form at the bottom of his stomach. "You're right, let's get going."

[…]

Now passing by the deck where they were earlier, Luna pulled him toward it. _Good_ , he thought, _that's exactly where I wanted to go._ He was hoping to end the date by kissing her there, thinking it would be romantic beneath the moon and stars. She started to release his hand, but he snatched it back, wondering, "Where are you going?" _Without me?_

"Well, I just remembered we left your vest at the dock, and I was about to go get it, if that's okay."

"Oh," he sighed, hanging his head low. "I just thought maybe we could sit down and talk some more for a little bit. I-if that's okay, of-f course!"

"You shouldn't have a farmer out so late, you know?" she teased. "But I suppose a little while couldn't hurt."

Cracking a smile, he eagerly pulled her with him to the dock. His hands began to trembling at the thought of kissing her. Ever since they left the restaurant he had a sickening feeling in his stomach, silently praying he would keep his food down. He just knew he would mess up, that he would miss or bang his teeth into hers. Releasing her hand, he sat down where he had been sitting earlier, gesturing for her to sit on his vest again. She shook her head, leaning down to pick it up and handing it to him, "I swear I'm fine. My dress won't get dirty, the docks clean. And even if it does get dirty I can always wash it."

He huffed, but put his vest back on anyway. He knew there was no point in protesting. She was more stubborn than him at times, and that was a hard task to accomplish. Tucking her dress underneath her, she sat upon the dock so her feet were hanging inches above the water, joyfully swinging her legs back and forth. She was staring into the river below, smiling to herself. He couldn't help but to stare at her, thinking her beauty put even the most magnificent garden to shame. He reluctantly pried his eyes from her for a moment, looking up to the night's sky, seeing scattered stars with the moon placed perfectly in the middle. He always had a fondness for the moon, but thought it looked extra bright and beautiful tonight.

"Look, babe!" he said excitedly, pointing a finger to the moon, "That's what your name means, right?" He turned to her as she nodded her head. "It suits you, you know? It's so beautiful and bright, just like you." He grinned at her as she cast her eyes away, kicking her feet absentmindedly, her shoes almost reaching the water below. The smile she once wore quickly turned into a grimace. "That's actually not my full name," she murmured.

"It's not?" He stared at her, giving her a perplexed look. "What is it, then?" She shook her head. "C'mon, spit it out!"

"Fine," she sighed, looking to him. "Lunetta... that's my full name."

"Lu-net-ta," He looked up to the moon again, sounding out her name, each syllable flicking from his tongue in a musical way. "Lunetta... It's beautiful. I never heard it before, though. Does it mean anything?"

"It means 'little moon'." She continued to kick her feet above the water, scowling at the moon reflecting on it.

Nadi beamed at her scowling face. He grabbed her hand, putting his other hand to her petite chin, softly pulling on it until her eyes reached his, "It suits you even more, then." He hesitated, his cheeks a light hue of pink as he huskily whispered, "My own little moon. I'm the luckiest man in the world." He chuckled, letting go of her and giving her a crooked smile. She stared at him in silence, her cheeks stained a deep red. She pulled her legs up, turning to him while crossing them. He leaned in until his lips brushed against hers as he spoke, "You're mine now, little moon. And that means I'm not letting you go without a fight."

"Then that make you mine," she fiercely confessed. She put her hands to his face, her eyes intense as she gazed into his. "And I am _never_ letting you go." He stared back at her, feeling his own cheeks fill with heat. His heart began to pound in his chest. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but couldn't get himself separate the centimeters that separated them. Putting a shaky hand to her cheek, he whispered, "I love you."

The way she looked at him when he said that was a look that screamed _kiss me_. Instead, she slightly tightened her hands around his face, whispering back, "I love you, too." He searched her eyes, finding them to be so full of happiness it made his heart ache. He pulled back slightly, looking from her emerald eyes to her red lips, then back again. The way the moonlight reflected off her eyes made them sparkle like the gem they resembled, but he couldn't help but to stare at her lips. They looked so full, so perfect. He found himself unable to look away, an invisible force drawling him toward them.

He felt his heart flutter as he tilted his head ever so slightly, his hand on her cheek tightening as he gently pulled her face to his. He was so nervous he couldn't work up the nerve to look her in the eye. He felt his eyes slowly close as he put his other hand behind her head, barely touching her hair. He was breathless, his heart now threatening to escape from his chest. His face was so close to hers he could feel her lips graze along his with every breath she took, which he noticed was uneven and shaky. It gave him a little bit of confidence knowing she was nervous, too. He knew he had to do this now or he would miss his chance for the night, and he sure as hell wasn't going home without his first kiss. He wasn't going to chicken out, he had promised himself that much.

Taking a deep breath, he entwined his fingers in her hair. Pressing his other hand more firmly against her cheek, he softly pressed his lips to hers, catching her bottle lip with his. He felt his body tense up. He wasn't sure what he was suppose to do next. Luckily Luna must have sensed it, as he felt her body relax as she began to slowly move her mouth against his. Nadi quickly caught on, his body quivering as he attempted to move his mouth along with hers. Luna removed her hands from his face, putting them around his neck, and pulling his chest to hers. He could feel her heart beating rapidly against him, and felt his cheeks flare at the feeling of her breasts on his chest.

Luna tilted her head, moving her lips steadily with his while pushing her chest hard against him. He could tell she was holding back for his sake, and could feel her trembling under his touch. He felt a pang of arousal making its way from his core and through his body, residing in his nether region. He felt a feverish passion take over him that he had never felt before, and now found himself moving his mouth hungrily against hers. Gripping her hair more firmly he tilted her head, a low moan escaping from her lips in response.

He felt his pants become tighter at the sound of her noise, his whole body heating up. Luna caught his bottom lip with her teeth, softly sucking and nipping it, causing Nadi to involuntarily moan deeply into their kiss. Letting go of his neck, she tightly grasped his shirt with both hands, roughly pulling on him. He barely caught himself, letting go of her face and slamming his hand on the dock. He was happy his other hand was behind her head to catch her from hitting it upon the dock, which was hovering several inches above it, and would have scolded her if she hadn't slipped her tongue in his mouth just then.

He felt his body tense up again. Luna slowly moved her tongue along his motionless one, trying her best to coax his into moving. Nadi felt himself begin to panic. He couldn't just remain motionless, he needed to do something, _anything_. With a shaking hand he pulled her head ever so slightly to the side, tilting his own as he timidly brushed his tongue against hers. She tasted sweet, like the blueberry wine they had earlier. She grasped his shirt tighter, silently urging him on. He steadily built up more confidence, opening his mouth wider and moving it madly along hers. She let out another moan, pulling on his shirt in an attempt to pull him on top of her.

He kept his hand firmly on the dock, not ready just yet for her to feel his arousal for her. Instead, he pulled on her hair again, roughly tilting her head to the side until he had full access to her neck. He ran his lips from her jawline to her collar bone, planting small kissing every few seconds. Tightening his grip to ensure she couldn't pull away, he put his lips to where her neck met her shoulders, biting and sucking on her skin. He heard his name breathlessly come from her lips, making his member throb and causing him to bite down hard. She let out a cry so loud for a second he thought he had hurt her. Lifting his head from her neck he let go of her, leaning back and seeing that she was gasping for air, her eyes so dark with lust it scared him a little.

Luna sat up, getting on her knees so she was at eye level with him. He noticed her face was bright red, and he had a feeling it wasn't from embarrassment. Grabbing him by his shirt again, she firmly pressed her lips to his, immediately opening his mouth with hers and entwining her tongue with his. She wasn't holding back this time, seemingly forgetting this was Nadi's first kiss, her mouth moving desperately against his. She twisted her hand around his ponytail, pulling it roughly to the side.

"Hey! Babe-" All protests died on his lips once he felt her lips brush softly from his lower neck to his earlobe, stopping once to nip at it. He felt a shiver go down his spine at the feeling of her breath in his ear. Keeping her hand tightly wrapped around his hair, she gently pulled his head to the side, revealing more of his neck. Luna kissed her way down to the middle of his neck, moving her mouth against him in the same way she had been kissing his lips. He couldn't help but to let out a low moan at the feeling of the new sensation. Grabbing a hold of his shirt tighter, she started to softly suck and bite on him.

"Oh, _gods, Luna,_ " he breathlessly groaned. She moaned back in response, sucking on his neck a little harder. He didn't think she would be able to turn him on more than he already was, but the way she was kissing his neck was an ecstasy he had never experienced before. Luna started to kiss his neck faster, her bites more rough, and he couldn't help but to moan each time she bit down. With every movement of her lips he felt the feeling in his core intensify, and with every bite she took his erection grew, now so uncomfortably erect that it caused a large tent in his baggy pants. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to pull her down so she was straddling him, he wanted to feel her heat against his erection, he wanted to rub himself along her until she cried out his name. He was just about to put his hands on her waist to pull her down when she removed her lips from his neck, letting go of his hair and leaning back with a crooked smile on her face. "All done," she sang, a satisfied look on her face. She sat back down on the dock. He noticed she was having a hard time catching her breath, and that her cheeks were stained a deep red.

He was also breathless, his heart beating a mile a minute. Although he was happy she had stopped, as he felt he would have done something he would have regretted later if she hadn't, he still felt hot and flustered. He still wanted more of her, to taste her lips again, too kiss her neck and for her to kiss his; but he knew there would be other opportunities, and that it was only a matter of time before he could have more of her. For now, though, he felt elated. He could not fathom a better first kiss, and he didn't even messed it up with his inexperience like he thought he would. After a minute of trying and failing to catch his breath, he gasped, "All done? All done what?"

"Well, everyone is going to know I'm with you because of the ring, so I thought it only fitting to let everyone know you're taken, as well." She smiled mischievously at him, and he could tell she was trying her hardest not to laugh.

"You marked me?" He gaped, putting a hand to where her lips had been. He could feel his neck becoming sore, and the heat that was beginning to fade rose quickly back into his face.

"Let me see," she giggled. "I'm sure it's not that bad."

He reluctantly removed his hand from his neck, tilting it to the side to give her a better look. "Ooh," Luna gasped, pouting. "It's definitely gonna leave a mark."

"Damn!"

"I'm so sorry, love. I didn't know you had such a distaste for love bites."

"It's not that..." He paused, a small scowl forming on his face. "I just don't want everyone to think we had...well, you know."

"Sex?" Luna giggled. "A hickey doesn't necessary mean we had sex, silly." His cheeks flared at hearing her say that word so blithely.

"I know...It's just everyone is going to bother me about it. It's embarrassing, y'know?"

"I'm sorry, love." She leaned in to press her lips softly to his for a couple of moments, pulling away and putting her hand against his burning cheek. He was beginning to think that blushing often was going to be something he would have to get used to.

"It's fine," he said firmly, grabbing her free hand. "Really, don't worry about it." He looked up at the full moon, and judging by where it was positioned he figured it was almost ten o'clock. Taking her other hand off his face, he held them both in his, teasing, "The big moon is telling me it's time for my little moon to go to bed." He smirked at her, her cheeks filling with color. Her admired her flush for longer then he intended to. Quickly composing himself, he stood while pulling her up with him.

Letting go of her one hand, he squeezed her other, murmuring, "Let me walk you home, it's too late out now for you to go into those woods alone." He knew that nothing would happen to her if she walked home alone, he just wanted to be with her a little longer, and hoped he could get one more kiss. Plus, he knew enough about romance to know it was the romantic thing to do to walk your date home at the end of the night.

"Sure," she said, beaming and squeezing his hand back. "Let's go."

[…]

Luna let out a deep sigh, feeling herself relax at the sight of her home. As much as she had enjoyed their date, she was relieved it was almost over. She was trying her hardest not to show it, but she felt very embarrassed by her actions. She knew she shouldn't of drank so much wine, but it was sweet and she was nervous. Then he was sweet and nervous, and she had ended up having too much of him, too. She had let the primal instinct telling her to mark him take control over her, putting her in the embarrassing situation she was in now. She knew she shouldn't of done it, but she had needed the world to know he was hers and hers alone. In the moment she hadn't even thought about how shy he was, and that he wouldn't wear the mark like a badge of honor, but instead would no doubt try to hide it from prying eyes. Now at her door, she let go of his hand and turned to him, feeling heat fill her face as she murmured, "I'll make sure to never leave any marks on you again."

"What?" he gasped. "But why!"

"Uh, well, it seems to me that you don't like them."

"It's kinda embarrassing to walk around with one, but..." he paused, his face turning a bright shade of crimson. "It just feels so good. Unlike anything I've ever felt before, like pure ecstasy...So-uh, please. Don't stop." He looked to the ground, murmuring, "If you want to, maybe...could you do it again some time?"

She felt herself become a little aroused by his words, a blush creeping up her face. She had honestly thought he was angry with her, but now felt herself become excited by the thought of leaving future marks. She admired his flushed face for a minute, his eyes still locked on the ground. "I would invite you inside," she paused, putting a hand to her hip, a mischievous smile lighting up her face as she teased, "But I wouldn't want you to get the wrong idea."

"I wouldn't," he whispered, prying his eyes from the ground and looking into hers with an intensity that put the sun to shame. "Goodnight, Luna." He turned to leave, but she grabbed his hand, keeping a firm grip on it to unsure he wasn't going anywhere.

"What? No goodnight kiss?" She pouted, squeezing his hand.

She was surprised to see his face light up at her question. Instead of a verbal answer, he put his hands to her face, tilting his head and firmly pressing his lips to hers. After a moment he pulled back, his forehead resting against hers as he huskily whispered, "Goodnight, babe."

She had wanted a better kiss than that, but was content in knowing there would be many more to come. "Goodnight, love." She turned to enter her home, but this time he was the one who grabbed her hand.

"In two days it's, um, White Day, y'know?" he hesitated, looking away and to the ground again. "Do you maybe wanna hangout for a little? Elise doesn't even notice when I'm not there."

"Yeah, why not?" She hadn't even given a single thought about the upcoming holiday. She didn't receive anything the previous year, but thought this year might be different due to the fact that she had given all the bachelors chocolate pastries on Valentine's Day. As friends, of course, except for Nadi, whom she had saved a special slice of cake for. She had a feeling it was customary to give sweets in return on White Day, and now was beginning to feel excited by the thought of gorging herself on the pale desserts she was sure to receive. That was all that consisted of the holiday, though, she thought. She knew you were suppose to give sweets to the girl who you had affections for, but surely that was all. She didn't think the day held any special significance for couples, but the way Nadi had asked intended otherwise. Of course he was just as unfamiliar as her with the holiday, but she knew almost everywhere in the world had a day similar, each with it's own traditions. _Perhaps he thinks this holiday holds more then just pastries?_

"Great, I'll just stop by for awhile. Goodnight." He smiled at her as if he had just won the lottery. She fought the urge to ask him what he thought of the upcoming holiday, instead bidding him goodnight as she turned to enter her home. She fumbled with her keys for a second, having a harder time then usual unlocking her front door. She blamed it on the wine, but in the back of her head she knew it had something to do with Nadi and the satisfied look upon his face when she agreed to hangout with him. Hearing his footsteps slowly fading, she allowed herself one last glance behind her shoulder. Like some cosmic entity was uniting them together, she saw that he had also allowed himself one more look for the night. Their eyes met with a spark, a grin brighter than the sun lighting up his face. He turned his head back with a chuckle, sticking his hands in his pocket and walking off her farm with a little more pep in his step than usual. She stared as his silhouette faded into the night, the look in his eyes burning in the back of her head. _Oh, gods be damned! Surely he knows he's just suppose to give me cookies and leave?_


	6. Chapter 6

_a/n: No reviews lately, I see. :( I write quicker when people review, so please do! It also helps with my anxiety knowing that people are enjoying it.) ^.^ Also, I hope you noticed my writing has improved. Sorry it takes me so long, it's more of a cute side story to me, so it takes me a while to write a chapter. Although, will admit, things will start to get slightly less fluffy from here on. Drama and slight angst will be coming, just warning you. I'm sick of writing fluff! But it'll still be cute because Nadi deserves a cute love story instead of a sad one haha He's so adorable!_

 _I have this weird headcanon that Oak Tree town is in the UK, so sometimes I'm gonna use British sayings, just to clear things up on that matter. I know the drinking age is not 21 but this is a fictional world so I suppose it doesn't really matter anyway._

 _Fun fact about me, Lunetta is my favorite name, and it does mean little moon in Italian._

 _This chapter is pushing the boundaries of T, and I don't want to be suspended, so the next chapter will be M. Although it's really only the first like three paragraphs so I don't see the big deal, but I digress. _

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Nadi woke up with the sun shining bright in his eyes. Usually he would be angry, grunt something in the sun's direction, and turn back around to sleep for five more minutes. Instead he sprung up, a big smiling spreading across his face as he thought about the day's previous events. He couldn't remember the last time he had woken up in such a good mood. Luna loved him, he knew deep in his core that she truly did, and it made he feel like the happiness man in thing world. He knew he would feel like he was walking on air all day, and hoped that she would maybe visit him later while he was at work. He wanted more than anything to feel her soft lips against his again.

He was glad he had looked at his reflection in river before retiring home, otherwise he would have been embarrassed if anyone had seen him. He had her red lipstick across his swollen lips, trailing down the sides of his face and to his neck. Nadi had blushed madly when he saw himself, and had quickly pulled out his handkerchief to rub it off himself before anyone could see.

Sitting on his bed, he took a few minutes to reminiscence in the way she had kissed him. It was sweet and passionate, then quickly turned into a more forceful kiss. Nadi hadn't expected her to kiss him so fiercely, he had no idea that she had desired him so much. He thought she may even want him more than he wanted her, and he wanted her so _badly_. Recalling the way she had kissed his neck, he tightly bit his bottom lip, trying his hardest not to moan at the memory. He then thought about her stunning emerald eyes, lovingly gazing until his, dark with lust. Glancing down at his boxers, he felt his face flush, seeing his member straining against them. He reluctantly put a hand to his boxers, softly stroking himself. Tilting his head back, he started to stroke himself harder, biting on his lip so hard he almost drew blood.

He was imagining it was Luna touching him instead of himself, and began to slip his hand into the slit of his boxers, wanting to release his erection and touch himself completely. As soon as his hand grasped it he heard two loud knocks on his door. He immediately withdrew his hand, pulling the covers over himself to conceal his arousal just in case anyone barged in.

"Mister Nadi, it's time to wake up!" He heard Melanie's voice call through the door. His felt his face turn bright crimson as he called back, "I'm up! I'll be right down."

Nadi sat for a moment, trying to catch his breath and to subside his arousal. Although he loved Maurice, Melanie, and Lillie; almost to the point where he thought of them like family, he still wished at times he had a place of his own. He hadn't had to worry about someone barging in on him while he was being intimate with himself since he left home, and that was nearly five years ago. Since he had a girlfriend now he was starting to worry about bringing Luna over, afraid that one of them would hear them. Nadi had realized almost immediately when he moved in that the walls were rather thin, often hearing conversations between the family. He would make sure to lock his door whenever Luna visited him from now on.

Finally composed, he climbed out of bed, walking over to his dresser. He quickly put his clothes on, then ran his fingers through his white hair and put on his headdress. Leaving his room, he ran down the steps, seeing Maurice behind the counter and Melanie hanging about in the lobby. Lillie must have already left for the city. Running up to him, Melanie excitedly greeted,"Good morning, Mister Nadi! Will you play with me today?"

Nadi put his hands to his knees, leaning down so he was at eye level with the little brunette, a small smirk on his face as he replied, "Sorry, little one, I have to go to work. Later, though, I promise."

Melanie's eyes widened in shock, her mouth opening wide as she gasped, "Mister Nadi, are you okay? You have a big bruise on your neck!"

He quickly straightened himself out, putting his hand to his neck to conceal the mark. He felt blood quickly rising in his face. He had completely forgotten about the mark Luna left on him. Turning to Maurice, he sputtered, "Uh—Maurice, could you—uh, maybe...give me a little help over here?"

Maurice chuckled loudly, "At least someone's getting some action around here!"

Nadi's face changed from a slight hue of pink to a deep shade of red. "Thanks a lot, Maurice," he muttered, ignoring Melanie's confused look and nearly sprinting out of the inn. He had a feeling he would be receiving many comments about his mark today.

[…]

Luna had finished her chores early this morning. As soon as she had woken up she thought of Nadi, and since then couldn't get him off her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about the way he had glanced at her one last time as he walked off her farm, and how their eyes met with a spark, his intense and dark with lust. Then she found herself thinking of his lips, at how swollen they were from them kissing so passionately. The more she thought about it, the more aroused she became. She wanted to go see him first thing in the morning, but knew she had to feed and brush her animals before she did. She wanted to surprise him with a grass drink while he was at work. She also missed the taste of his lips already, and hoped he would allow her to kiss him even though he was at work; although he had said that Elise hardly even noticed he was there, she still knew how shy he was and didn't know how he felt about public displays of affection.

Standing at the trail that led to Elise's mansion, her feet faltered, hearing her heart pounding in her ears. Slowly she walked up the path, reaching the mansion's beautiful entrance. Admiring it, she felt her chest swell with pride. Elise's garden had grown even more magnificent since Nadi's arrival, and she was amazed at how quickly he had transformed it into something so gorgeous.

Glancing around, her eyes found him. He was several yards away from her, and she could only see the back of his dark headdress, as he was kneeling down. Concealing his gift behind her back, she slowly approached him. "Good morning, love," she called from a few feet away.

He quickly sprang up, turning to her while giving her a startled look. Putting a hand to his head, he slightly frowned, somewhat glaring while adverting his eyes from hers. "Eep, don't sneak up on me like that! I was just thinking of you, and there you were. 'Speak of the devil', and all that...you devil!"

Luna gave him a crooked smile. "Sorry, love. Didn't mean to startle you."

She watched as his cheeks turned a pink hue, casting his ruby eyes to hers and looking at her so intensely that it caused her heart to quicken. "It's a bit early for a visit, don't you think?...Can't fault you on devotion, though, that's for sure!" He grinned, putting a hand to his hip.

She admired his adorable flush for longer then she intended, feeling a small blush creep up her own cheeks. "I just...woke up thinking of you, and haven't been able to get you off my mind since," she mumbled, adverting her emerald eyes.

Nadi continued to stare at her, his blush deepening. After a moment he wondered, "What's that you've got there?"

Luna looked back into his eyes, a mischievous smile lighting up her face as she teasingly said, "I've brought you a little gift, but I don't think you're going to like it very much."

"Oh? Let me see!" Nadi tried to glance behind her, but Luna turned away, firmly holding the glass in her hands behind her back. "Babe!" he protested, "Come on!" He turned so he was behind her, but Luna was too quick, turning at the same time so that they were facing one another again. "Let me see!" They danced around each other for a minute, Luna giggling madly the whole time, Nadi finally catching her and tightly wrapping his arms around hers. His body was pushed hard against hers, and her heart starting to rapidly beat against her chest.

She looked up to Nadi, seeing his once playful expression change into a neutral one, his cheeks burning brightly. She could feel his own heart beating rapidly against her chest, and stood on her tiptoes, leaning in for a kiss. Instead, Nadi took the opportunity to snatch the glass from her hands. Releasing her, he took a step back, smirking once he saw her gift. "You little devil!" he laughed, beaming. "You're such a tease!"

"You love it," she teasingly sang, beaming back. Taking a step closer to him, she tightly grasped his vest in her hands and pulled him to her. "Can I kiss you?" she softly asked, leaning her head up to longingly gaze in his ruby eyes, causing a small blush to creep up his face.

"I'm not sure if Elise would like that..." he trailed.

"I thought you said she hardly even noticed you were here?"

"Well, uh, she noticed the mark you left on me," he mumbled, "and now she's been watching me like a hawk."

"Forget her! I won't leave without one."

"Ugh," Nadi groaned. "Fine." He leaned down and softly pressed his lips to hers. Luna put a hand to his face, pressing her lips more firmly against his.

" _Excuse_ me. Would you mind keeping your lips off of my gardener?" Elise called crossly from a few feet away. Nadi immediately released his lips from hers, taking several steps back. Luna glared at Elise, who had a very displeased look upon her face.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again," Nadi murmured. Luna tightly clenched her hands into fists, her blood beginning to boil. Who did Elise think she was? It wasn't like they had been fooling around on her property, it was just a simple kiss. She wondered if perhaps Elise was jealous.

"Luna, may I speak with you for a moment?" Elise requested.

Luna rolled her eyes at Nadi, causing him to smirk at her. She didn't particularly like Elise, and tried her best to avoid her as much as possible. The only kind thing she had ever done for her was gift her her horse for a measly amount of milk. "If I must," she sighed.

"Excellent, follow me," Elise said as she walked into her home. She reluctantly made her way through the garden surrounding the mansion, glancing back at Nadi to see that he had went back to his work. Walking through the door she saw that Elise had already began to walk up her stairs, and Luna ran to catch up. She followed closely behind as they made their way into her room, Elise gracefully waltzing to her seating area and tucking her dress underneath her as she plopped down, gesturing for Luna to do the same.

"So, I see you and my gardener are an item now," Elise said simply as Luna sat, one of her maids placing a tray with two cups and a pot of tea on the table between them. Luna narrowed her eyes at her, vigorously nodding her head.

"I must admit, I'm a bit jealous. I had my eye on him, actually," Elise said frankly. The maid poured them both a cup of tea, and Luna smiled at her, silently thanking her. The maid seemed surprised, as if she was used to being treated as if she was invisible, and gave her a small smile back.

"What exactly do you want, Elise?" Luna asked, lifting the cup to her lips and taking a small sip. She was growing rapidly angrier by the minute. Unlike Elise, she did her own farm work, and didn't have time for idle chit-chat at the moment.

"I'm having a small gathering, a party if you will, and I would like for you to attend. Feel free to bring your man," the blonde replied, taking a tiny sip out of her own cup.

"W-what?" she sputtered. "Why would you want me to come?"

"I would like to become better friends. It seems I am lacking in them..." Elise paused, her expression turning solemn. "The people of this town have yet to warm up to me, and I thought that perhaps a party would help... So? Will you attend?"

Luna stared at her in silent stupor for a moment, shocked that Elise would even care if anyone liked her or not. Even though she didn't really want to go, she felt bad for her. She couldn't imagine living in a town for as long as Elise had without making a single friend. "Sure, sounds fun." She gave her a crooked smile.

"Wonderful!" Elise exclaimed, beaming. "It's next Saturday at seven, and don't be late!" She hesitated, a small blush creeping up her face. "And now that you have stolen my gardener from me, I would like for you to help me pick a new man."

"What? Why me?"

"That is what friends do, correct? Help them with their romantic endeavors and whatnot? Plus, you seem to have great taste in men." Elise gave her a little wink.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Luna stammered. "Has anyone else caught your eye?"

"The chef is obviously the most handsome," Elise began. "But he is rather dull for my taste. The older one...he's handsome as well, but he's too much of a gentleman, and that bores me. The redhead...well, he's just a complete mess!" Her chiming laughter filled the room, and Luna grinned. She was surprised she was actually enjoying a conversation with Elise, and found her take on the bachelors hilarious.

Elise adverted her eyes, fixating them upon the teacup in her hands, her face flushing as a coy smile spread across her lips. "The little blond, though...he's something else. He's always so kind to me, and I always find myself surprised by the things he says. He's also rather adorable when he smiles. He's mischievous...I like that." She looked back into Luna's eyes, an adorable smiling lighting up her face as she timidly asked, "You are his friend, correct? Do you think I have a chance?"

She was surprised in the lack of confidence in her voice, and even more surprised that Elise would have a single thought about Mistel, especially a romantic one. She thought that Mistel would have been on the bottom of her list, considering Elise to be the type to go after the most handsome of the lot. "I'm positive," she softly assured her. "He might piss himself, though. I doubt he would ever fathom someone as beautiful as yourself fancying him."

"Beautiful?" Elise softly mused, her cheeks turning a light hue of pink. "That's an...interesting choice of words. Most would say I'm adorable."

Luna giggled. She was beginning to think she could perhaps become friends with Elise. "I'm afraid I must leave now, but I'm looking forward to your party."

"Please invite the little blond, and his sister, too," Elise said as Luna stood.

"His name is Mistel, you know?"

"I know..." she murmured. "I just fear if I say it aloud it will become all too real."

Luna chuckled as she turned to leave, Elise calling after her, "Farewell! I hope we will become good friends." She turned her head to beam at her, seeing Elise beaming back. She left her house with a new found fondness for Elise that she never thought she would have.

She closed the door to see Nadi absentmindedly rearranging a pot of flowers on the terrace, immediately looking up from them and at her, as if he had been waiting for her to return the whole time. "So? What did she want?" he asked.

"She invited us to a party," Luna replied, walking past the terrace and down the pathway with Nadi trailing closely behind.

"And? What did you say?"

"I said we'd go."

Now almost at the end of the property, Nadi gently grabbed her wrist. She turned to him as he groaned, " _Seriously_? Why would you do that?"

"She wants to be my friend. She's actually pretty nice...I feel bad for her, she's misunderstood. You of all people should understand that."

He released her wrist, slowly nodding his head. "Fine," he sighed. "But I'm only doing it for you."

"That's fine. Anyway, I must leave now. I really just came for a kiss." She smiled sweetly, her hands clasped behind her back as she laughed. Nadi's arms hung at his sides half extended, as if he was debating whether or not to embrace her.

"...I'm looking forward to tomorrow," he whispered, fixating his eyes on the ground.

"Oh, right... As am I." She had completely forgotten about White Day again.

He pried his eyes from his feet, looking back into hers with such an intensity that she felt her heart quicken. "Bye, then." His eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips and back again.

"Farewell." She reluctantly turned around, and she could feel his eyes burning in the back of her skull as she walked away. She was beginning to think he was expecting something tomorrow, and her stomach flipped at the thought. She pulled her ponytail around her shoulder, running her hands through her ebony locks, a nervous habit she had picked up. She thought he was different from her other boyfriends, but now she couldn't help but to think that all men were the same.

[…]

Nadi let out a large sigh, finally finished with his work for the day. He walked toward the restaurant, intending to get lunch, or dinner, he wasn't sure what to call it. He just knew that he was hungry, no matter what time it was. He hardly had a chance to eat all day with Elise watching him so intensely. After Luna showed up it had lessened, but Elise still came to check on him every hour. It seemed to be in a more friendly manner, but he still couldn't get away to eat. He was just happy that she stopped touching his shoulder. He didn't know how to tell her, but it made him highly uncomfortable.

He wouldn't admit it to himself, but half of him wanted to go to the restaurant just to show Raeger the mark Luna left on him. He thought maybe then he would accept that they were together, and would stop flirting with her. He couldn't just tell her to stop talking to him, that would be rude and almost impossible. She had to eat _somewhere_. He knew that he had to stop being so jealous, to accept that they were together, too, and that even though Raeger flirted with her it didn't mean that she would reciprocate it, or even welcome it.

He opened the door to the restaurant to see Mistel, Fritz, and Raeger talking loudly and laughing. As soon as he walked in they all immediately stopped, their heads all turning in unison to look at him. He felt his pulse quicken as he went to sit on the stool in between Fritz and Mistel, pure adrenaline rushing through his veins. They all gave him a slight nod as a greeting, except Raeger, who scowled at him as he growled, "The usual?"

Nadi gave a slight grin, slowly nodding his head. Mistel turned to look at him, a mischievous smirk adorning his face as he teasingly said, "Well, would you look at that. Did you simply get pinched extremely hard upon your neck, or did you get some action last night?"

Before Nadi could even react, Raeger narrowed his eyes at him and spat, "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't fool around outside of my restaurant."

"We weren't," Nadi muttered, glaring back.

"Your hickey tells me otherwise," Raeger said in disdain, crossing his arms.

"We fooled around _after_ we left, actually." He felt his lips twitch into a smirk as he watched Raeger's face twist in disgust.

"So, pray tell, how far did you get?" Mistel asked. Nadi was already nervous about how much he had said already, afraid Luna would be crossed at him for bragging. As his adrenaline faded he started to feel embarrassed, feeling heat quickly rise up his face.

"Could, uh, ya guys maybe stop talking about this?" Fritz asked, putting a hand to his neck. "Luna's like my sister, y'know? I don't wanna picture her like that."

"Agreed," Raeger muttered, then looked to Nadi to say, "Well, not about the sister part." With a teasing smile he gave Nadi a wink before turning to go into the kitchen. Nadi felt a wrath beginning to build inside of him, clenching his hands into fists so tight his knuckles turned white. _Who does that bastard think he is?_

As soon as Mistel saw Raeger disappear he scolded, "Fritz, don't be a prude. I, on the other hand, wouldn't mind in the least picturing Luna in such a way." He looked to Nadi, insisting, "You must tell me, I am just _dying_ to know."

Fritz looked to Nadi, giving him a begging looked that screamed ' _please don't_ '. He didn't know Mistel very well, but he did know that he was one of Luna's good friends. He felt a little agitated knowing that the whole time she had been friends with him he had been thinking inappropriate thoughts about her all the while. He knew she was the most beautiful woman in the world, but he still couldn't help but to feel irritated by her ever growing list of admirers. "We just kissed, that's all," he replied simply.

"Just a kiss?" Mistel snorted. "You don't get love bites from just a kiss. You snogged, and you know it."

"Snogged? What does— _what does that mean_?"

"What? You really aren't from around here, huh?" Mistel laughed. "Very well. Well, how do I put this? I suppose you could say 'making-out'."

"Oh," Nadi sighed, then scowled at him. "You could have just said that in the first place."

"Sorry! I just figured everyone knew what that meant. So, did you?" the blond asked, raising his eyebrows. He had just about enough of Mistel's questions, and could tell Fritz was becoming more uncomfortable by every word.

"Is that really any of your business?"

"Perhaps not, but I'd still like to know," Mistel curiously replied , a small smirk on his face.

"You really need to get a girlfriend..."

"That's one thing we can agree on." Raeger came out of his kitchen, placing Nadi's dish in front of him.

"I wish," Mistel sighed loudly. "Trust me, if it were possible I would. The women of this town don't seem to like me, I'm afraid."

"You could always stay in the bachelor club with me, bud!" Fritz laughed, beaming.

"That sounds atrocious. I think I will pass on that offer," Mistel muttered.

"Well, it's White Day tomorrow, you know? Why don't you just give the girl you like a gift?" Nadi asked, taking a sip of his soup.

"I suppose I should," Mistel mused.

"So? Who is it?" Raeger asked, grinning at Mistel.

"That's none of your concern," Mistel replied angrily.

"Yeah, guys, let the kid be," Nadi said, eating his soup more quickly now.

"I'll have you know, I am a man!" Mistel yelled slightly, narrowing his eyes at Nadi.

"Uh, oh, sorry," Nadi sputtered, a little startled at how fast Mistel became angry at being called a kid. He thought it must have been a sore subject for him.

Mistel crossed his arms over his chest and scoffed, "It's fine." After a moment the blond's face twisted into a mischievous look, and he asked Nadi in a teasing tone, "So I suppose you have big plans for White Day? Since you and Luna seem to be moving along with your courtship so quickly, I guess you two will be shagging tomorrow, correct?"

Nadi didn't need to ask what that meant—he could figure it out just by context clues. He felt heart rise from his chest and subsequently to his face, flushing in both anger and embarrassment. "No, of course not!" he thundered, dropping his spoon with a loud 'clank' as it hit the now almost empty bowl. "Just 'cause we made-out doesn't I'm gonna go that far with her so soon. You guys might be pervs, but I won't pressure her into doing anything _ever_ , and I'm sure as hell happy she never dated any of you!"

Nadi abruptly stood, slammed money down on the table, and stormed out of the restaurant. He took several deep breaths in a vain attempt to calm himself as he sauntered to the inn. After a moment he realized that Fritz was in the restaurant too and hoped he wasn't dense enough to think he had been referring to him, as well. He was hoping that him and Luna would kiss again, but that was all. Admittedly, he felt uncomfortable himself even thinking about going that far with her so soon.

Even if she did try to have sex with him, he knew he wouldn't allow it. Consent was a two way street, after all. He thought that they should get to know each other a little more before even thinking about going that far, and hoped she would agree. Admittedly, he was mostly worried that with his inexperience he would no doubt disappoint her if they did, and feared she would leave him if he was as bad as he thought he would be in bed.

Sighing loudly, he walked into the inn. He still had to ask Maurice if he could borrow his kitchen to make Luna something, although Nadi knew he would let him use it without a second thought. He was thinking of making Luna blueberry crepes, since apparently blueberries were her favorite, and longingly hoped that Maurice had the recipe. He would rather die than to go ask Raeger for it.

Nadi felt his heart flutter as he thought about the next day, already thinking of Luna's full lips on his and her intoxicating taste. His thoughts drifted back to how her breasts looked in her dress, and wondered if it was still too soon in their relationship for her to allow him to touch them. He thought it probably was, but recalling how passionately she kissed him he wasn't sure if she would not only allow him to, but would _want_ him to. He stopped the thought there, feeling himself begin to stiffen. He knew he wouldn't even be able to work up the nerve to even ask her, anyway.

He didn't care if they fooled around at all the next day, he knew he would be just as elated even if all they did was chat over a cup of coffee. Most of all, though, he was excited to see her face light up when he presented her with the blueberry crepe. Although he would be a little bit disappointed if he didn't at least get a kiss, but knew that it was highly unlikely that he wouldn't, since apparently Luna missed his lips as much as he missed hers. He grinned to himself, he still couldn't believe the girl of his dreams was finally his.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: So I've improved on my writing, so I hope you find this more enjoyable to read than the beginning chapters._

 _Goat: Thank you! Sorry for the awkward wording, but I'd like to think I've improved on my writing skills so I hope you find this chapter more enjoyable._

 _Warning: This is now rated M._ _As in, things are going to start getting sexual. I did say in the first chapter it would eventually be rated M. So if you're not a fan of smut I suggest you stop reading, although things will still be moving slow in their relationship, so it's not like it's going to be /extremely/ sexual yet; but there will be limes and eventually lemons in later chapters. (People still call them that, right?) Anyway, I'm new to writing any kind of smut so feedback on that would be appreciated. Also, Luna's monologue is more than highly suggestive, but can you really blame her? Nadi is so adorable haha ;3 Yeah, but there is sin in this chapter—just a little bit, but enough for me to feel the need to warn you. Actually, after re-reading this I realized there is much sin in this chapter, but anyway hope you enjoy the sin. I enjoyed writing it haha It's not a lime, exactly...Not sure what to call it, all I know is that it's smutty._

 _Originally it wasn't suppose to have much sin at all—just kissing—but then I got carried away and now we're here; with nearly five pages of smutty smut smut._

 **Chapter Seven**

Luna paced back and forth, nervously running her hands through her ebony locks. The white deserts sat on her dining table, all of them uneaten—she was too anxious to even take a bite. She was expecting Nadi to be arriving at any moment and her stomach flipped at the thought. All of the other bachelors had already stopped by to present her with a white pastry as thanks for her giving them chocolate desserts on Valentine's day. Mistel was the first to arrive with cream puffs, then Fritz with soy milk cookies that she suspected he bought from the general store, after that it was Klaus with a shortcake he said he had made specially for her; then finally Raeger was the last to arrive, who went against the usual tradition of a white pastry but instead made her a whole blueberry pie, and he made sure to emphasize that he put extra love into making it.

She had smiled sweetly and thanked him, but cringed inwardly. She knew that Nadi would take one look at it and know who it was from. _Nadi_. The thought of his name made her heart sink into her stomach. She really hoped that her assumption was wrong, that he didn't expect anything from her today. She knew that he was shy and probably wouldn't try anything, but she also knew how easily men could succumb to lust—yet at the same time she thought Nadi was different from her past boyfriends, or _hoped_ he was.

She knew she wasn't sixteen anymore and needed to be more open with her sexuality, but she wasn't sure how far she was willing to go with him just yet—they had only been dating for barely three days. She wasn't even sure why she was so worried— _she_ was the one who turned their sweet kiss into one of lust _, she_ was the one who marked him for the whole world to see. Even though his ruby eyes had been dark with desire, she knew hers were no different; and after all, _she_ had been the one who made them that way.

She still couldn't help but to think that Nadi may think that since their kiss was so passionate that perhaps he thought she wanted to move along with their relationship more quickly. She thought maybe that just making out with him would suffice for now, but what if they got caught up in the moment—as they did before—and things went too far again? What if he wanted to touch her breast? The last time a boy tried to do that she had snatched his hand away, and he had grabbed her wrist and called her a tease. She didn't think Nadi would do that, though—she knew he would respect her choice. But what if she _wanted_ it? She was nearly twenty-one now, she wasn't a child anymore, and half of her wanted to experience it; but the other half was so nervous she trembled to the very tips of her fingers, and if they went that far would they even be able to stop there?

She just needed a little self control, that was it. If she could control her urges everything would work out just fine, she knew that; yet she had never desired any of her other boyfriends the way she desired Nadi, and she feared she wouldn't be able to control herself. She desired him so much that she couldn't even control herself when she was alone. The past three nights highly inappropriate thoughts about him had plagued her mind, and she couldn't fall asleep with the uncomfortable throbbing that was in her heat—so she had no choice but to touch herself to the thought of him, otherwise she knew she wouldn't be able to get a restful night's sleep. She needed to work early in the morning, after all. Yet when she woke up, she found out that she even dreamed about him sexually, and felt an uncontrollable desire to pleasure herself _again_ the past three mornings.

She didn't feel disgusted in herself for doing so, she knew it was a natural thing to do, and she of course had masturbated before—but never had she done it so _much_. Once a week, maybe, but never twice in less than a twelve hour span, and never everyday. She wondered if Nadi ever touched himself to the thought of her, which made a pang of arousal make its way through her body at the idea. She violently shook her head to get the thought out. She didn't need that right now, what she needed was self control and patience.

She hated to admit it to herself, but she could hardly wait for the day where they were comfortable enough with each other for him to touch her in her most intimate of areas. She was rather fond of erotic novels, and she had read in a couple of them of something called a 'g-spot' that was apparently located deep inside of her; and the way the novels described the feeling of it being found and touched correctly made her want to experience it more than anything. Yet as many times as she tried to find it herself—even curling her fingers the way the novels described to do—she still couldn't locate it; her dainty fingers just weren't long enough.

She felt another pang of arousal at the thought of Nadi's long fingers, knowing without a doubt that he would be able to find the spot, and felt blood rush to her bud. She fought back to urge to run over to her bed and pleasure herself for the second time this morning, then harshly scolded herself, "Stop it, Luna! You're such a pervert!"

She just really hoped Nadi wouldn't try to have sex with her so soon. Although she did think he was the one she wanted to lose her virginity with, she just wasn't ready for that yet. There were many steps to take before they went that far, surely Nadi had to know that. Intercourse was the last step in sexually intimacy, not the first. They needed to get to know each other a little better first, they needed to learn each others likes and dislikes in bed before they went all the way; so that way neither of them would disappoint each other.

That thought made her stomach dance with butterflies. She had no idea how to pleasure a man. Would he be disappointed in her if she didn't do it correctly? What if she hurt him, or she was so awful that he pushed her away from him? She shook her head and dryly chuckled. He was just as inexperienced as her, he probably had the same exact thoughts. Still...she couldn't get the image of his eyes out of her head from their date. What if she was wrong? What if he did try to sleep with her? She needed to communicate with him, no matter how embarrassed she knew he would be by talking about the subject with him.

She heard a soft knock on her door and she started. It was Nadi, she had no doubt. With every step she took toward the door her heart sped up a little more. Her hands trembled as she turned the doorknob, slowly opening the door to see Nadi flashing her a crooked grin, concealing a plate behind his back as he greeted, "Afternoon, babe. Happy White Day."

"I'm not having sex with you!" she loudly blurted out, tightly closing her eyes. She reluctantly opened one to see that Nadi's face had dropped and turned bright red.

"Well I'm not having sex with you, either!" he nearly shouted, shooting her a nasty look and walking right past her and into her house. She closed the door behind him and winced. That wasn't the way she wanted to bring up the topic, and she felt her own face quickly heat up in embarrassed. Nadi awkwardly stood in the middle of her living room, still holding the plate behind his back. As she approached him his scowl softened, and he sighed, "Geez, babe, what the hell was that all about?"

"I-I'm sorry, love," Luna stammered. "I was just afraid you were expecting something from me today... It's just the way you looked at me the other night, it was like you wanted to devour me."

"I could say the same about you," he chuckled lightly, his smile returning. "We just got together, babe, of course we're not going to have...uh, you know."

"Sex?" she giggled. "Why are you so embarrassed by the word?"

"How can you say it like it's no big deal?" Nadi returned, his flush returning. "Don't you find it embarrassing?"

"I've read books," Luna replied simply. "It's a natural thing that almost everyone does, so I really don't feel that embarrassed by it."

"Books?" Nadi asked confusingly. "Like...dirty books?"

"Uh..." Luna trailed, feeling heat rise into her cheeks again. "...Maybe. But don't you have something to give me?" She smiled sweetly, holding out her hand.

"Oh, right," Nadi murmured. He brought his arm from behind his back and presented her with a plate with a crepe on it. "It's blueberry... I thought you might like it because it's your favorite. I just hope it taste alright."

Her face lit up and she beamed brightly at him, gushing, "Oh, I'm sure it's wonderful! Thank you so much, love!" She gave him a quick kiss to his still heated face, then grabbed the plate from him. She walked over to her dining table with Nadi trailing closely behind her, then picked up the fork she had left there. She cut into the crepe with the fork and picked up a piece of it, eagerly plopping it into her mouth. It wasn't the _best_ she had ever had, but she could taste the love that went into making it.

"It's delicious!" she hummed. She picked up another piece with the fork and waved it in front of his face, saying, "Try some!"

"No, I made it for you," Nadi said firmly. "Besides, what do I look like, a baby? You don't need to feed me."

"Oh, come on!" Luna whined. "It's a cute thing couples do. We're the only two people here, so there's no need to be embarrassed."

" _Fine_ ," Nadi groaned. He opened his mouth and Luna grinned while she put the fork in it. A little bit of the blueberry filling dripped from the corner of his mouth and she stood on her tiptoes to kiss it off. Before she could even react Nadi passionately claimed her lips, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her as close as he could to his body. Luna immediately dropped the plate and fork on the table, then wrapped her arms around his neck and attempted the impossible to draw him closer to her.

She moved her mouth sweetly and slowly with his, making sure to keep it at a steady pace. He had hardly just arrived, but already he was making her flustered. Nadi slid his tongue along her lower lip, and as much as she wanted to pull away she couldn't find the willpower. She timidly brushed her tongue against his, and she relished in the way he tasted of blueberries. She started to feel feverish and intoxicated by his taste. Her head became clouded with exactly what she was trying to avoid—pure lust.

Luna moved her hands to Nadi's face and tightly grasped it, tilting his head to deepen their kiss and to entwine her tongue with his. Her heart was beating so quickly she feared it might jump right from her chest, and they were embraced so tightly that she could feel his own heart beating rapidly. Nadi began to clumsily trace the outlines of her curves, his hands trembling. He stopped right before he reached her breasts and then caressed her to her hips, continuing to move his hands up and down her torso. Luna moaned loudly into the kiss—she couldn't help herself, his hands felt so _right_ on her; she really wished that he would never stop.

With every movement of his hands she felt a pang of arousal make its way through her body and reside in her heat, causing an uncomfortable throbbing in it that she was all too familiar with. Luna gently pressed her thigh in between Nadi's legs and felt his member pulsate at the contact, and he let out a groan of pleasure. She started to softly move her thigh up and down his erection, feeling it grow with every movement of her leg.

Nadi put his hands to her shoulders and broke their kiss, taking the smallest of steps backwards. She had never seen his face so red, and even his chest was flushed with desire. "L-Luna," he gasped, nearly breathless; his chest heaving up and down compulsively. "Don't you think we should maybe—er, slow down a bit?" He longingly gazed into her emerald eyes, his ruby ones shining with a mixture of love and lust.

Her head was still far too clouded with lust, and she lowly purred, "But you just taste so _delicious,_ I want to taste more of you."

"Babe, snap out of it," he said desperately. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"You're the one who kissed me first," she muttered, pouting slightly.

"I-I'm sorry," Nadi sputtered, gently putting a hand to her face. "You just looked so pretty and happy, then your lips were so close to mine...Geez, you're irresistible. I didn't know being in love was going to test me so much."

Luna took several deep breaths to try to steady her heart, then shook her head in a vain attempt to get the lust out of it. "I'm sorry, love. I don't know what came over me..." Luna trailed. "Do you maybe want some coffee?"

"No thanks," Nadi replied simply, looking over to her dining table with all the deserts on it. "Let me guess, Raeger made you the pie?"

"Yes, love, he did," Luna sighed loudly. "Please put him out of your mind. Do you really think I would have been kissing you like that just a moment ago if I felt anything for him?"

"No, not really," Nadi muttered, then hesitated for a moment. He fixated his eyes on the floor as he nervously said, "Luna, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Anything love," she said softly, grabbing his hand.

His faced turned bright crimson as he kept his eyes on the floor, murmuring, "Luna...have you ever, uh, been with a man before?"

"No, love, I haven't," she replied, letting out a small sigh. "I want to wait for the right person. The furthest I've ever gone was with you, just a couple of minutes ago, actually."

"Oh," he whispered, looking back into her eyes. "So I guess we're both inexperienced.. But then how did you know to rub your leg on me like that?"

"I don't know... It just felt like the right thing to do. Why, did you like it?" Luna teasingly asked, taking a step closer to him and linking her fingers with his.

"Do you really need to ask that question?" he returned, the heat staying in his face.

"No, I suppose not," she giggled.

"You said you want to wait for the right person... Am I the right person?" Nadi whispered, barely audible.

"I sure hope so," Luna softly replied. "Because I don't intend on _ever_ letting you go. Am I the right person for you?"

"You're the only person for me, babe, why would you even ask that?" Nadi returned, squeezing her hand and smiling so brightly she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Can I have one more kiss, then?" she asked teasingly, but could even hear her own desperation evident in her tone.

"I _guess_ ," Nadi teased back, his grin remaining.

Luna stood on her tiptoes and brushed her lips along his, huskily murmuring into his mouth, "You _guess_? I would like a more firm answer than that."

His ruby eyes widened as he whispered back, "You can have one more kiss."

"Hmm...Now I'm not so sure if I want another kiss," she returned simply, still brushing her lips against his. "I think I would like for you to _plead_ for one."

"Will you, uh, please kiss me," Nadi sputtered, his face turning bright crimson again. She loved the way she made him blush so often; it gave her more confidence in knowing how much he must desire her.

"Better than that, love," Luna sang, then slowly slid her tongue along his lower lip in an attempt to drive him crazy with desire.

"I _need_ a kiss, alright? I want to feel your mouth moving with mine, you're _torturing_ me right now with what you're doing. So please, kiss me," Nadi hoarsely returned, and that was all she needed to hear. Luna firmly pressed her lips fully to his, and she didn't even try to hold back this time as she moved her mouth mercilessly with his. She grasped his vest tightly in her hands and pulled on him until she was pushed up against her kitchen counter.

She was taken by shock when he lifted her by her waist and rested her atop of the counter, his hands going to her stocking clad legs to open them so he could put his body in between them. Her grasp tightened as she pulled him closer, then wrapped her legs around his hips—once again overcome with desire. His hands remained on her tiny waist as they continued to move their mouths with one another, their kiss becoming more passionate by the second.

Luna felt his member throb against her inner thigh and she let out a loud cry of pleasure, her whole body once again heating up. Nadi abruptly broke their kiss and longingly gazed into her emerald eyes, his cheeks as red as his eyes as he stammered, "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you to, uh, feel me..."

He attempted to pull away but she wrapped her legs around him tighter and pulled him hard against her. She softly bit on her lower lip, her own cheeks turning a pink hue as she lowly purred, "No, love, I liked it... Please don't stop just because you want me so much."

"Alright..." Nadi trailed, giving her a crooked grin. "But tell me if I'm going too fast for you, I don't want you to regret anything later."

"I will, and I won't," Luna replied softly, and tried to kiss him again—but before she could he put his head to the crook of her neck, brushing his lips from her collarbone to her ear and back again. She felt a shiver go down her spine at the sensation, and involuntarily bucked her hips into his. Nadi let out a low moan and huskily whispered against her neck, "Little moon, have _you_ ever been marked before?"

"N-no," she breathlessly replied, tilting her neck slightly to give him better access. She felt her cheeks flare at him calling her that, as that what was her mother usually called her, but she didn't mind hearing it coming from his mouth; he just sounded so _sexy_ when he said it.

"Would you like to be?" Nadi asked, planting wet kisses along her neck.

"Ye-yes," she whimpered.

"I wanna hear you _plead_ for it," he said in a teasing tone, and she could feel him grinning against her neck.

" _Please_ , Nadi, mark me," she begged desperately. He had said it felt like pure ecstasy, and she wanted more than anything to feel it for herself. Unlike him, she would wear the mark like a badge of honor.

Nadi started to caress her body again, then eagerly complied to her request. He started out soft at first, gently nipping where her neck met her shoulders. His hands starting to move more quickly along her body as he sped up, now biting and sucking on her skin more roughly. He was right—it _did_ feel like pure ecstasy and she felt a warmth residing in her heat, and could feel her underwear becoming more wet with her desire as he continued to kiss her neck.

She noticed his hands kept faltering right below her breasts as he caressed her, and she breathlessly wondered, "L-love, you keep stopping right before you reach my breasts... Would you, erm, like to feel them?" If his hands on her body felt so good she had no doubt his hands caressing her breasts would feel even better.

He stopped for a moment and returned, "Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Luna replied firmly. Even though her head was clouded with lust, she had made up her mind—she was ready to experience it with the man she loved more than anything.

She heard Nadi gulp loudly, his head still in the crook of her neck. He ran his tongue from her shoulder to her ear, his hands trembling as he slowly traced the outlines of her curves. He lightly nibbled on her earlobe, causing a wave of pleasure to rush through her at the feeling of his breath in her ear. Luna tightened her legs around his waist and bucked her hips into his, silently urging him on. It felt like ages before his hand made its way to her breast, and he gently cupped it in his hand—a low groan escaping his lips once his reached it.

"Babe!" Nadi gasped. "You're—you're not wearing a bra!"

She stifled back a giggle. "I never wear a bra when I'm wearing my farm dress. It would be uncomfortable to work in one all day. Now, are you just going to keep your hand on it or are you going to do something with it?"

"Uh..." Nadi trailed, his lips going back to the center of her neck. "Would you mind—erm—showing me how you want me to touch it?"

Without any hesitation she grabbed his hand that was on her breast and started to knead it, guiding it in a way she thought would feel good—and good goddess, it felt better than she expected. She released his hand to allow him to explore it on his own, and firmly pressed her hands against the counter as she threw her head back; letting out a loud cry of pleasure.

Nadi stopped for a split moment at the sound, but then abruptly went back to attacking her neck with rough bites, making sure to suck on her sensitive skin to leave a large mark. Luna couldn't help herself—she needed to feel some sort of friction in between her legs—so she began to roughly grind her heat along his protruding arousal that was throbbing against her thigh. She shifted herself so that his erection was directly in the middle of her folds over top of her underwear, and to her surprise he started to grind himself along her.

Her underwear was nearly sopping by now, and she felt Nadi's erection slide against it; letting out a noise that was foreign to her ears at the contact. At the feeling Nadi growled a primitive sounding moan and began to grind himself more roughly against her, giving her breast a small squeeze. They started to move their bodies in unison with one another, and she couldn't help but to moan each time she felt his member slide along her heat. His loose pants did little help in concealing his arousal, and the head of his penis rubbed her clitoris with every thrust.

She had never felt anything so amazing in her entire life. Everything that he was doing felt so incredible: his hand caressing her breast, his mouth biting and sucking on the most sensitive part of her neck, and the way their bodies were moving in unison; it was enough to make her feel like he might send her over the edge. She began to feel an intensity build inside of her and knew that if they continued on like that for a couple moments longer she would reach her climax.

Nadi abruptly stopped moving and she groaned in dissatisfaction. He moved his hand from her breast to reside at her waist again. He brushed his lips up her neck and hoarsely whispered in her ear, "You're such a needy little lamb, when will you ever be satisfied?"

"Why did you _stop?_ " Luna whined, bucking her hips into his and earning herself a deep moan.

Nadi looked at her with a displeased look upon his face, which was beet red, and narrowed his eyes slightly. "D-don't you th-think we've done e-enough for one d-day?" She could tell he had been trying to say it firmly, but it came out in gasps as he attempted to catch his breath.

" _No_ ," she nearly growled. She was very disappointed that he had almost made her reach her climax and stopped right before she could. She didn't take disappointment very well—it made her angry, almost to the point where she felt like crying whenever it happened. "To answer your earlier question—I'll be satisfied once you've satisfied me."

"Wh-what?" Nadi stammered, looking slightly taken aback by how harsh she sounded.

"You heard me," she retorted bitterly. "I was _this_ close and you stopped!"

"Why did you think I stopped?!" Nadi boomed, scowling at her.

"Oh, so you stopped because you didn't want to satisfy me? I see how it is," Luna said scornfully, puffing out her cheeks.

"No!" Nadi nearly shouted, then lowered his voice to say timidly, "I stopped because... Geez! _Please_ don't make me say it."

"Oh,"' she said in a low tone, now knowing why he stopped. "So... _you_ were about to come?" She felt her lips twitch into a small smirk as Nadi averted his eyes from hers as his expression turned bashful. She started to giggle uncontrollably; her boyfriend was much too adorable for her to handle.

"Please, babe, stop laughing at me..." Nadi trailed, his voice taking on a solemn tone. "I'm sorry I stopped, I just thought that since we just started dating that it wouldn't be a good idea for us to to, well..."

"What? Make each other come?" she giggled again, trying her best to stifle it. "We're adults, love. If you don't want to go so far so soon then I'll respect your decision, although I'm a little peeved that you let it go so far in the first place if your intentions were to stop before either of us could get any kind of release. Now you've left me all hot and bothered, and I'll have to pleasure myself for the _second_ time today."

"Second time?!" Nadi gasped, gaping at her. She felt his arousal which was beginning to subside throb against her again, which made her own subsiding arousal arise once more with full force. "How many times do you usually do that in a day?"

"Uh..." Luna trailed, feeling her cheeks flare. "None of your business. I'll tell you all about it once you've become comfortable enough with me to pleasure me yourself. I'm feeling very feverish right now, thanks to you, so maybe I'll just take a dip in the river to cool me off. Would you care to join me?"

"In the river? Do you often swim in the river?"

"Yup!" she said in a sing-song voice, jumping off the counter with Nadi's help as he lifted her by the waist and set her on the floor. She embraced him tightly then stood on the tips of her toes to give him a quick kiss on his heated cheek. She took a step back and her eyes drifted down to his pants, his erection making a large tent in them. She grinned from ear to ear, admiring its large size. She couldn't stop herself from imaging how great it would feel inside of her, and tried her very hardest not to pull him to her bed and have her way with him.

As soon as Nadi noticed that she was ogling him he put a hand to it and pushed it down along his leg, then narrowed his eyes at her. Luna put her hand to her chin, still admiring it, and said in a seductively teasing tone, "I don't think I'm going to be able to fit the whole thing in my mouth."

"Luna," Nadi growled. "If keep saying things like that it'll never go away."

She erupted into a fit of giggles. "Who says I want it to go away?"

"Well, I'd like for it to go away. So stop looking!" His face twisted into a displeased look, and once again his face turned red.

"Fine, then let's go take a dip in the river. The coolness with clear my head and my desire, so I'm sure it'll do the same for you."

"But... Won't it be cold?" Nadi asked nervously. "Me and the cold...we don't get along."

"Yes, it will be a little cold, but it'll be fun!" Luna exclaimed, smiling brightly and grabbing his hand, pulling him to her door. "I must warn you now, though, when I swim in the river my nipples always show through my blouse."

" _Great_ ," Nadi growled. "You take pleasure in torturing me, don't you?"

"I could say the same about you," she replied frankly, then opened her door and lead him in the direction of the dock. "But, yes, I do take pleasure in it. It's rather amusing."

"You're such a little seductress," he murmured under his breath.

"And you're a tease, so I suppose that makes us even!" she laughed loudly, and Nadi even chuckled slightly himself.

Now at the dock, she released his hand and turned to him, asking, "Are you going to swim in all those clothes? They may weigh you down."

"I'll take off my belt, shirt, and vest—but that's it," he said firmly.

"Sounds good to me," Luna said in a teasing tone. She watched as he unbuckled his belt and threw it down on the dock. With eyes wide in anticipation she continued to watch as he took off his vest, then his shirt, which he also threw down on the dock.

She gazed at his bare chest and knew her eyes shone with desire. His landscaping work did his body well. Although he was quite thin, he had softly defined muscles over his abdomen which nearly drove her crazy with her need for him. She couldn't help but to stare at his coffee colored skin for longer than she wished she had, and when she finally looked back to his face he was scowling at her, his cheeks stained a deep shade of pink.

"Are you done ogling my body now?" he harshly asked.

"Just about," she teased, looking him up and down once more. "Besides, why do you care? Your body is godlike. It's _fantastic_. I can hardly wait to see more."

"Would you stop talking like that?" Nadi pleaded. "It's never going to go away."

She had expected for his erection to be gone by now, but he was right; it was still there. She really wanted to touch it, to hear him moan as she ran her fingers along it, but knew he wouldn't allow it. She was also too nervous, she even felt herself begin to tremble thinking about doing so. "One more kiss before we take a dip?" she asked, putting a hand to his chest and running her fingers down his torso. She felt his body writhe at the contact, and she stopped her hand at his abs to feel them—which earned herself a groan of pleasure.

"One more," Nadi hoarsely replied, and she slowly caressed her way to his back, pulling him to her. She gazed into his ruby eyes for a moment, then Nadi startled her by firmly pressing his lips to hers, immediately opening her mouth with his and exploring every inch of her mouth with his tongue. She did the same back, and he moaned into her mouth.

He pulled away slightly and gently gnawed on her plump lower lip, and she roughly raked her fingernails down his back. He passionately claimed her lips fully again, loudly moaning into her mouth once more, and bucked his hips into hers. She slowly moved her hands from his back to his front again, gently outlining the V on his lower abdomen with the tips of her fingers which was like a sign pointing to where she needed to go. She dared her fingers to go lower, and pulled on the waistband of his pants.

At that Nadi abruptly pulled away, and immediately dived into the river. When his head emerged he gave her a displeased look, his chest and face flushed in desire. "What the hell, Luna!" he scolded. "Are you trying to get me in trouble?"

"Maybe," she said in a sing-song voice, although her she felt a little embarrassed by her actions. She should have asked first, but she loved the way his skin felt and lust had clouded her mind again. "You forgot to take off your headdress, love."

"Oh, right," he said, taking it off and throwing it on the dock.

Luna sat at the edge of the dock, swinging her legs absentmindedly; her feet nearly reaching the water below. "I'm sorry, love... I went too far again, didn't I?" she uttered.

"Just a little bit..." Nadi trailed, treading the water.

"So? Did the water cool you off?" she inquired with a crooked grin.

"Yes...but it's kind of cold. Come in and cool off yourself before I pull you in!"

She gave him a devilish grin and put her hands on the dock, using them to throw herself into the river. "Wow, it _is_ kinda cold!" she exclaimed, and immediately felt her nipples harden. She began to tread water next to Nadi and noticed that his eyes drifted to her breasts.

"This is having the opposite effect of what you told me would happen," he muttered, his eyes staying locked on her breasts.

"Oh, shut up!" she giggled, then splashed him with water. He looked taken aback for a moment then smiled crookedly, splashing her back. She ducked her head under the water and emerged from behind him, putting her hands to his head and ducking his head underwater. When he appeared again he scowled at her for a moment, then began to chuckle loudly.

They started swimming around each other, splashing one another with every chance they could get and laughing loudly the whole time. Luna was having a blast, and knew by Nadi's laughs that he was, too. They continued on like that for an hour, then eventually got out of the river and laid down on the dock, drying themselves off in the warm Spring sun.

After a couple of moments they both caught their breaths, and Luna turned to him, softly asking, "Any regrets about today?"

"None," Nadi answered simply. "You?"

"None," Luna replied with a smile, and leaned her head against his bare shoulder. She leaned her head up and kissed his cheek, then put her head back down on his shoulder. "I love you," she whispered.

She didn't expect an answer back, and was surprised when he whispered back, "I love you more than anything, little moon."

Luna felt her heart fill with pure joy. She loved him so much it hurt, and he loved her more than anything. The day didn't go exactly how she had planned it to go, but wouldn't change a thing. She enjoyed every moment of them fooling around, and enjoyed every moment of them playing in the river with each other like they were children. She knew she had to get back to work soon, as did he, but they laid together for a half hour drying off and enjoying each others company.

Luna had never felt so happy in her entire life, and hoped this feeling would never go away. She knew it would never go away, as long as Nadi was by her side. She knew her heart would break into a million pieces that she would never be able to put back together if they broke up or if he left to go on to his next project, but for now would put that out of her mind. She wasn't going to let anything—especially her own thoughts—ruin her perfect day.

"I love you so much," she whispered once more, her dress almost dry. She knew she only had a couple of more minutes with him.

"Are you really going to make me say it again?" Nadi muttered, but he had a smile on his face. She nodded her head that was against his shoulder and he said softly, "I love you to the moon and back." She looked up to his face to see that his cheeks had turned pink for the millionth time today. She loved hearing him saying he loved her, it never ceased to fill her heart will pure bliss.

At this point a thousand wild horses couldn't drag her away from him. She loved him too much, and would fight tooth and nail to keep him by her side for the rest of her life.


End file.
